


Paws On My Heart

by ShameOnAConqueredKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, M/M, Multi, MxMxM, Original Character(s), Premature Baby/ Premature Birth, Slash, Threesome, Vet! Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameOnAConqueredKing/pseuds/ShameOnAConqueredKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry divorces Ginny, leeaves his job as an Auror and studies to become the Wizarding World’s first muggle-style vet. Harry has a plan to raise his son, make his new business a success but falling in love with his assistant Orpheus Lovegood and his partner Elliot Bode was never the plan and could ruin everything.<br/>Slash/Threesome/AU/OCs/MATURE CONTENT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One- Devoted Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> This a little one-shot I’ve had planned for months but I’ve changed it into a story chapter story. If anyone is reading Ambassador’s Journal, I haven’t given up but I’ve been pretty damn stressed lately and I’m not ashamed to talk about it. I’ve moved house, changed jobs and my uncle is dying of cancer which is making my Mum and Nan so stressed that I’ve somehow become a support pillar. The next AJ is about one eighth down but I think it will be down by Guy Fawkes Night. (I hate fireworks!)  
> NOTES AND WARNING: Five to Six parts, one a week for the next five to six weeks. Short, maybe 20k but very little more I should think. This ISN’T a nice Harry/Ginny story. It may start off with them but that will change and yes I know Ginny is out of character but she needs to be!  
> Talk of ill and dying children and premature birth. Warning that you may be upset but no child will die. I’m not heartless enough.  
> This is a Threesome MXMXM story (Love writing/reading them!) and there is going to be a small amount of sexy slashy goodness at the end.  
> PLEASE: If you think it is too much for FanFiction then please tell me before you report it and if I think you have a good reason I will take it out or rewrite it.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own much. A cat and books is about it…

CHAPTER ONE -DEVOTED WONDER

1st January 2000.

“Harry wake up! Harry!” Someone was shaking the black haired young man awake, a very panicked someone.

He blinked and turned to face the red-headed woman lying next to him in their shared bed. “Ginny? What’ch waking me up for, it’s like three am…” The longer he was awake the more aware his brain became and the more aware his brain became the more he noticed the frankly terrified look on Ginny face. “Are you alright? Is it the baby?” Her skin was pale and her hand cold as he held it in his.

Ginny rubbed her slightly swollen belly with her free hand. “Yeah, I don’t feel so good. I want to see a Healer Harry; I think I might be in labour.”

At her words, the black haired man, Harry Potter, jumped from their shared bed with wide eyes. Nodding at his wife he ran to the floo, hoping that there would be a Healer there at ten pasted 3 in the morning.

* * *

 

When they had arrived at St Mungo’s twenty minutes later the Healer had told Harry that his wife was indeed in labour and that there was nothing that they could do to stop it.

His lovely wife was only seven months pregnant and the Healers had warned that the baby was in distress so anything could happen; even the worse.

After an agonising wait in the resting room that was full of baby name books and pregnancy health care posters there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal the Healer from before, his face set to exhaustion. Harry stood and followed the older man into one of the offices at the side of the waiting. They sit either side of a large wooden deck and stare at each other for a moment.

Taking a deep breath the healer began to talk. “Mr Potter, I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m Healer Rory Melewbe; I’m currently one of the top healers in Britain for premature babies and I’ll be treating your son. Your wife will be under the care of Healer Kelly Brockton and she will be in very good hands; I’ve worked with Healer Brockton many times over the years.” Healer Melewbe was a man in his mid to late fifties, with dark greying hair, a kind smile and sorrowful eyes brown.

Harry nodded slowly. “So he’s a boy then,” His smile was weak and his heart felt like it was breaking; after losing so many of his friends and family in the war he couldn’t believe than he might face losing not only his wife but also his child. “When can I see them? I don’t want to bother you or the other healers but I just want to see them.” Harry looked at the Healer pleadingly and Healer Melewbe huffed before nodding.

“I’m sure it would be alright for you to see your wife, you can stay with her even, but as for seeing your son? I think it might be best to wait until morning.” The sorrow in the Healers eyes made Harry want to flinch and hide away somewhere faraway.

“But what if something happens to him in the night? What if I never get to even hold him?” Harry’s breath hitched at the idea and tears started to trickle down his face unnoticed.

The Healer reached over and patted Harry’s clinched fist reassuringly. “Mr Potter, I have dealt with many premature babies over the course of my healing career and never have I met a stronger baby born at seven months gestation. I have high hopes for that little one. That doesn’t mean that everything is surely to be alright and if things do take a turn for the worst in the night I will call your wife and yourself to his bedside.” The sorrow lessened and Harry felt like he could breathe for the first time in hours.

He nodded at the other man. “Yes Healer Melewbe, I would like that very much thank you.” They stood and left the office, walking in silence towards Ginny’s room.

* * *

 

His red-headed wife was sleeping peacefully when Harry walked through the door. Her face was still very pale and sweaty and Harry could see her chest rise and fall as she breathed deeply to help her exhausted body heal from the trauma it had gone through.

There was a nurse sitting beside the bed but as Harry walked into the room she got up and walked towards him. “Mr Potter? As you can see, your wife is sleeping and please let her. Healer Brockton will be here shortly to explain your wife’s healing process and what you will have to do to help her.” The nurse patted his trembling shoulder gently before leaving through the door.

Harry slowly walked towards the sleeping form of his wife, staring at her pale face. She was pretty and he loved her but he felt like he should be with his son, the child needed him more than she did and he loved the child more.

As soon as he thought that he gasped in horror; the woman lying before him had gone through the ultimate declaration of love by giving him a child and he could dare sit there and think such thoughts. She was suffering and in pain and all he could think of was himself. Ignoring the mental whispers Harry took her cold hand in his and leaned over to kiss Ginny’s cheek before resting his head on a spare bit of bed.

_I’ll rest my eyes for just a minute_ , He thought as his eyes closed and he lost himself in nightmarish dreams of blood and weak cries.

* * *

 

The next morning Harry had woken up to a smiling Ginny whose skin had regained its healthy glow and the tightness seemed to have faded from around her eyes. Upon seeing her awake he grinned and gave her a gentle hug.

“Have you seen him yet?” Was the first thing he asked as he looked about the hospital room which was empty apart from Harry and Ginny; there was no tiny cot in sight.

While he looked about the room he missed the flash of cold resentment in his wife’s eyes and the tightening around her lips. “No yet Harry, the Healer was going to bring him in about an hour ago in a cot but I told him I wasn’t ready to see him yet so they took him away again.” Her tone was that of indifference and it took Harry by surprise to see a look of almost boredom on her youthful face.

He looked at her in surprise and puzzlement. “But don’t you want to meet him and make sure he is okay?”

Ginny’s sniffed in distaste. “I’ve been carrying him about in my body for seven months Harry, trust me, I think we know each other by now. As for making sure he is alright? He has the best Healer possible there to help him. Nothing we can do.”

Harry didn’t know what to say, he thought his wife to be just as thrilled to have a child as he was and for that reason he couldn’t quite understand way she was being so cold about it.

“But he doesn’t even have a name yet! We can’t just keep calling him ‘the Baby’.”

Ginny looked at him with a confused smile and condescending eyes, “Not only does the baby not have to be here to be named but I would have thought that there was no question what his name would be.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to that; had she thought of a name without him? Or had he forgotten any ideas she had put forward over the last six or so months. “You already have an idea? I mean, I know that we should have talked about it but I thought we would have another two months at least.” While that was true, Harry had also been doing some research and he had some good ideas of what he would like his son to be called but would be open to whatever Ginny had to say after all she was his baby’s mother.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. “I swear you are so dense sometimes. I knew you would like to name him after your father and I’m sure you want to name him after Sirius as well so I’ve already told the nurse that his name is going to be James Sirius Potter.” She looked straight into his eyes, expecting him to be pleased.

But he wasn’t; He wanted his child to be their own person, free of the expectations and legacy that being named after a hero came with.

He gaped at her and it didn’t take long for it to sink in that he wasn’t pleased with her choice of names.

“What is a matter with you?” She asked, “Don’t you like it? I mean if you want it to be James Remus or Sirius James or even James Albus then I’m sure the nurse hasn’t written it down yet or can change it if she has.” Harry couldn’t believe how little his wife seemed to care about her own child’s name.

“I hate them all.” At his words it was her turn to look at him in shock. “I hate them; I never wanted a child of mine to have to deal with a second-hand name and the expectations that come with them. I can’t believe you would think I would be okay with you giving the child any-old name.” He stood with his face flushed and went to turn but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

Ginny was looking at him pleadingly with tears glittering her eyes. “I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t think about any of that. I just thought that you would want to honour your father and godfather by naming your son after them. I don’t really care what he is called so if you find the nurse I’m sure she would happy to change it if she has even written it down.” At her words he felt guilty that he had been callous when she was only trying to help.

Harry sighed and smiled weakly. “It’s alright Gin, I know you must be stressed and tired, I’m gonna leave you to rest while I go find that nurse and tell her his name change.” Without another word Harry turned and marched out of the door, unaware that his beautiful red-headed wife was watching him leave with spiteful eyes.

* * *

 

Upon leaving his wife Harry hadn’t gone to look for the nurse straight away as he ran into Healer Brockton who explained that the birth had been quite normal so if Ginny was feeling up to it she may go home that night and the Healer also told him that his wife had been ask if she wanted to go to the baby ward but she had refused, which left Harry confused. But he had no time for that; he had to think of a name for his son first of all. He had forgotten all of his previous ideas so remembering the resting room was full of baby name books Harry soon found himself checking if there was anybody using it before seating himself into one of the uncomfortable chairs.

_Enoch; From the Hebrew ‘educated’ and it was used as …_

_Giles; From the Latin, Aegidius which if from the Greek…_

_Joubert; From the Old-English name Godbeorht which means ‘bright and’…_

_Leofric; From the Old-English Leof or Dear and rice or ruler and…_

_Nathaniel; From the Hebrew name Nathan and means Gift of God….other forms include Nate, Natale, **Nathanael** , Niel… _

**_Nathanael James._ **

**_Nathanael James Potter._ **

His son had a name.

* * *

 

The nurse had been happy to change his sons name from James to Nathanael when he explained with a lie that his wife, in her stress, had forgotten that they were going to use James as middle name and not as a first. She then happily pointed out the way to the premature babies’ nursery and care rooms when Harry asked if it would be alright to see his son.

The babies ward was decorated with light blues and greens and everything was so clean and tidy that Harry feared making a mess or breaking something with every step he took. The ward was spilt into four sections; the Pre-32 week rooms, the 32+ week rooms, the permanent living ward for babies with life affecting issues and those who were not expected to live, and then the infant branch of A&E.

Harry had no idea which of the four sets of rooms his son would be in and to save time he grabbed the first healer he saw, who just happened to be Healer Melewbe. The Healer smiled at Harry and led him into the first set of rooms.

The rooms were painted in shades of yellow and touches of gold. There were ten tiny beds with five lined along each wall and a Healer’s station at the far end. The beds were a strange mix of cot and toddler bed and each had their own comfortable armchair and as Harry walked passed he could feel the bed with babies in hummed with soothing magic.

Out of the ten beds only four were occupied with tiny infants. All seemed to be sleeping and although Harry couldn’t see them clearly he could tell that they seemed very weak.

Reaching the Healer’s station Healer Melewbe pointed to seat while taking the one on the other side of the desk for himself. His face with still lined with exhaustion but his eyes didn’t seem to be as sorrowful or as heavy but Harry didn’t want to fall prey to hope.

The healer coughed and spoke in a shattered tone of voice. “Well Mr Potter, would you like the good news or the bad?”

Harry gulped in a deep breath. “I guess I should hear the bad first.”

Melewbe nodded in approval. “Good on ya lad, you need to hear the facts and be strong for the little ‘en. Bad things first, then the good and when I think you understand everything you can meet your son.” He flashed Harry a tired smile. “Your son was born at 29 weeks gestation and I’m sure you know that is a very long time before he should have been born. He is going to be very weak for quite a long time and there are a number of issues he could have with his eyes, lungs, heart, brain and guts. I’m being honest with you Mr Potter, your son is doing well now but anything could change so be ready for anything in the next few months.”

Harry was listening as best he would but he just felt so numb. Numb and angry, his wife should be there with him! The Healer had said that she was well enough to be there with him and he thought she should be listening and preparing like he was.

“Now the good news,” The healer continued. “Your son is a good weight for his gestation and his lungs seemed to be fully formed but there is still a Lung-Breather on hand. It is a magical version of a muggle ventilator, and it pushes miniscule pockets of air down into the infant’s lungs if the sensor tells it that the infant is having breathing difficulties. The cots are warded so that if an infant’s heart rate drops or even stops the magic will react, not only to tell us what is wrong but also it helps the heart if it can.”

Relief coursed through his body and his breathing evened. “So I should just keep calm and hope for the best?” Harry asked as he stared into the Healers kind eyes. “I can do that I think, I’ll have Ginny there to help me and I’ll be there to support her. My wife has a big family and I’m sure I’ll get time off from work… Can I see him now?” Harry asked slightly breathlessly. Baby Nat might have been a surprise pregnancy but that didn’t mean that Harry hadn’t been waiting months to meet his little one, his son.

The Healer smile again and Harry got the feeling that the Healer was pleased with his reply. “Of course Mr Potter and don’t forget you have an excellent team here that will care for the child around the clock.  I understand the boy is to be called Nathanael? Good name, strong name for a little fighter.” The Healer stood, now if you’d like to follow me I’ll show you to your son.” Harry followed the Healer to the bed in the middle of the left side of the room, the chair was green and above the bed was a name plate which read _Nathanael Potter, 10 th January 2000, 29 Weeks, L+._

Harry stepped forward and finally he could see his son; his tiny little boy who was covered lightly in a soft white blanket and had a fluffy pale grey hat covering his little mostly bald head. Harry first thought was how small his baby was and how pale and thin his skin looked, apart from his face which was blushed a light pink, making Harry breathe a sigh of relief.

The Healer at his side chuckled. “You have a lot of lucky Mr Potter; your son is one of the healthiest I’ve seen born at that stage. He’s about 2.7 pounds in weight and is a typical 15cm long. Heart looks good and lungs are okay, not great but ok so I’m going to keep a closer eye of those as they can develop problems later after everything seems ok at first.”

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of his son, he couldn’t see the hair colour and knew the eyes would be a baby’s blue but that didn’t matter; this was his son, his and Ginny’s son.

“When will I be able to hold him Healer Melewbe? I know it’s far too early but…” He shrugged helplessly and unashamed; it didn’t matter now needy he may sound.

The Healer smiled, “Call me Rory, Mr Potter, we’ll be seeing a lot of each other over the coming months. As for when you can hold him? We’ll see but I don’t think it will be too long if he keeps improving as he looks like he will.”

Harry placed his hand on the edge of his son’s bed. “Call me Harry then, I know you and the nurses will do more than everything to help him.” He paused to look at the Healer, “Thank you, you are being so helpful and I know my son is in the best place for him.” He held out his other hand for the Healer to shake.

Which he did, “Now Harry you shouldn’t thank me just yet; there’s a long path to follow and even I don’t know where it will lead.” Rory let go of Harry’s hand and stepped back. “I’ve got rounds to get on with but please stay; there is a nurse’s room just past my desk so knock if you need them.” He smiled again, “You can hold his hand as long as you are gentle and you should talk to him Harry, tell him who you are, tell him stories and whatever else. You may not be able to hold him just yet but he can hear you and I’m sure he’ll recognise your voice.” With that the Healer walked out of the door, leaving Harry with his tiny newborn son.

He wasn’t ready to hold his hand just yet but he was sure he could talk to Nathanael.

“Hello baby, my little Nathanael. I’m your daddy, I’ve had lots of adventures so far but I’m hoping we’ll have lots more together…” Harry stared down at the little bundle in devoted wonder. This was his child.


	2. A Father's Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Paws on My Heart, I hope you enjoy. If you have a moment to spare and you are on fanfiction.net I’d be thankful if you could check out the poll on my profile (Just ConqueredKing over there) and maybe check out my other stories too? The poll is to see what story idea I should look into writing next as Ambassador’s Journal is slow going.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothin’ mate (Apart from baby Nathanael!)

Chapter Two- A Father’s Vow

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Harry really hadn’t wanted to go on the Northern Ireland assignment but as he had used up all of his trainee’s basic holiday hours and sick days and as his boss didn’t seem to think that Harry’s son needed him, he had to go. His boss didn’t seem to care how much Harry wanted to be with his son, after all Nathanael had Ginny there and surely Harry’s wife and mother of their child would be more that capable enough to care for him in hospital for a few days.

But Harry knew that his wife hadn’t bonded with their son like Harrys had hoped and nothing at all like he himself had in the three and a half weeks since his son’s birth; Ginny hadn’t held him or even talked to him and Harry was getting worried.

Harry missed his son and his whole being itched to be back in that hospital ward, cuddling his son to his naked chest. Nathanael had been moved from one side of the pre 32 week ward to the other side when he was two weeks old and while Harry knew the nurses and Healers were some of the best in the country it didn’t mean that he didn’t feel that the need to be there for every little step forward his son made.

Harry had enjoyed the travel aspect of his training before Ginny had told him she was pregnant and knew that once his son was settled at home that he probably would again. Right at that moment, on the other hand, he just wanted to be home readying his son’s room for his arrival home or even at the hospital holding Ginny’s hand while they listened carefully to another update from Healer Melewbe.

He had only been gone two days when he received a letter from a Saint Mungo’s owl; in fact it was waiting for him when he returned from chats with Irish Aurors over the best way to deal with political protests in the magical world. It had been a long day so Harry didn’t know how long the owl had been waiting but after reading it Harry hoped to Magic itself that it hadn’t been there too long.

He grabbed the letter gently from the owl before throwing off his robes and sitting down to read it.

Rolling out the parchment Harry soon felt tears building in the corners of his eyes,

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_It is with upmost regret that I have to send you this letter to inform you of your son’s condition. It is known that you are on assignment in Northern Ireland with the Aurors but I must bid that you return to the hospital as soon as you possibly can._

_Your son, Nathanael, has taken a turn for the worst and he is no longer breathing on his own. His lungs had been growing as expected until they suddenly collapsed this morning and it is only the Lung-Breather that is keeping him alive at time point in time._

_We can treat him and potentially save his life, by casting magic directly into the lungs and heart but as you well know only with parental consent can we perform such spells. Your wife sadly withdrew consent for us to use any life-saving magic on your son this morning and has informed us that you had already agreed to this plan before you left for your assignment._

_Please excuse me for being so frank but I know you love your son and I do not believe that you would have agreed to such a plan, in fact many times since his birth you have told me to do all that I can to keep your son alive, even if it is just long enough for you to come and hold him, to say one last goodbye._

_Great Healers forgive me but I’ve held off following your wife’s orders to stop lung support for now but without a counteracting order there is little else I can do._

_Please hurry Mister Potter; I do not know how long the Lung-Breather alone will keep young Nathanael alive. He needs intense magic and potion therapy to get him breathing on his own again._

_May Magic Speed You Home,_

_Healer Rory Melewbe, Senior Healer of Saint Mungo’s children’s wards_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It didn’t take long for Harry to reach his bosses hotel room, knocking the door he waited for the signal to enter before rushing in.

His boss, Stephen Dawkins, was head of International Auror Cooperation in the British Ministry and was a short greying man in his fifties. He had no current partner or children and he had come to be known as the Iron Fist in Auror departments around the world. He had also been the one to tell Harry that a few days away from his son wouldn’t matter; but he was wrong.

“Yes Trainee Potter? I understand that today went well and there was little left to do today? I got some pleased reports from the Irish Aurors about how you handled today.” He barked with his blue eyes sharp as a steel blade.

Harry nodded nervously, “Yes Sir, nothing went wrong here but I returned to my room and there was an owl waiting from the hospital where my son is sick Sir, and it says that my son has taken a turn for the worst. I’ve just come to inform you that I have to go right now. They say they don’t know if he will make it.” Harry rubbed his right hand with the left, knowing that Dawkins wouldn’t be very happy with his leaving.

Dawkins stared at him for a moment before shaking his head slowly. “Potter you only have a day left after today and you want to leave now? I told you that your wife can deal with everything; you have a job to do. I’m sure it will be fine, Healers tend to make things sound worse than they are.”

Harry blinked slowly at the older man. “Sir my son is dying and you want me to sit about and pretend nothing is wrong? I can’t do that sir; I have to return home now.” He couldn’t understand why Dawkins wasn’t getting it; his son came first, always.

Dawkins face darkened and he sneered lightly. “Just because you’re the famous Potter doesn’t mean you get special treatment. You go and you can think again about continuing your traineeship with the Aurors. We don’t need men like you.”

It was the last straw and Harry took a step forward and ripped the badge that signalled his Auror training off of his shirt and dropped it onto Dawkins desk. “If you don’t need men like me then I think I’d rather not be part of it. I quit and you can fuck off.” Harry turned and quickly left the room, leaving the bitter old Auror muttering alone in his room.

Harry stopped by his rooms where he grabbed and shrunk his bag, careful to leave anything that belonged to the department behind before jogging down the stairs to reception.

Luckily it was the owner manning the desk that night and when Harry explained why he needed to use their Floo they were happy for him to do so, going as far to wish his son well.

Before he knew it he was running from the Floo room of Saint Mungo’s towards the baby wards.  He pasted a group of nurses and the expressions of relief on their faces gave him hope that he was in time.

The Healer sat in at the wards waiting desk looked up at him and her eyes widened, they all knew him by now and she quickly gestured to the Pre- 32 born room and he slowly stepped inside, holding his breath.

“… Healer I want to know how much longer you expect him to live. This morning you were telling me it was only hours and now you say you aren’t sure? I want to move on and grieve but I cannot.” The voice belonged to Ginny and the words of the letter came back to mind and rage filled him. How could she say such a thing about their son? There would be no need to grieve if she hadn’t taken away his only chance.

It was Healer Melewbe’s voice that replied solemnly, “Your son is a fighter Mrs Potter; he knows that has much to live for. He may still pull through, you never can know with children.”

Harry felt this was time to step in and he pulled the curtain that had been placed around his son’s bed side away and told the Healer in the strongest voice he could manage, “He is going to live, no thanks to you Ginny,” He said through gritted teeth before turning to Healer Melewbe, “I return consent for you to give my son, Nathanael Potter, any life-saving treatment you deem necessary and if you point me to the paper work I’ll sign it straight away.”

The Healer pointed to his desk, “There and a nurse will help you.” He followed Harry’s gaze to the barely breathing baby sleeping on the bed, “and please go away, I’ll need space to save him this far gone.” Harry nodded and grabbed his wife’s arm tightly before dragging her to the desk, pushing her into a chair while he signed the waiting paperwork.

He turned to look at her tear stained face, his own face stony. “Go home, go to the Weasley’s, go anywhere but here; I just don’t care right now.”

He watched her nod and walk slowly from the room, not even glancing to where her son lay close to death but no longer dying.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Harry didn’t leave his son side for three days and then it was only to return home for an hour to shower, shave and grab a few days-worth of clothes and things he needed that he hadn’t taken on the assignment. He also sent a quick letter off to Teddy and his grandmother so they’d know why he had missed their bi-weekly Sunday lunch.

The house bore no signs that his wife had stayed there and Harry guessed that she had been living at the Burrow with her mother and father.

Harry groaned inwardly, he would have to go round to the Burrow soon and see what Ginny had told them and if it wasn’t the truth then she should hope that he didn’t lose his temper; he would never hit her, even if she had once hit him in anger, but he would let her know what he thought.

He hadn’t been gone from Nathanael’s bedside for much more than an hour but the sight of the wards soothing yellow and gold walls and then the sight of his son’s wriggling body calmed him when he hadn’t even known he had become tense. When he got to his son’s bed-side he watched tiny blue eyes wander around the room before settling on him. “Hey baby, daddy is here. Sorry I was gone so long, I had to shower because cleaning charms only do so much.” His son simply watched him and Harry ran his finger over the baby’s smooth cheek.

“Indeed they do Mr Potter, I’m glad you took the time to look after yourself. We were beginning to worry.” Harry turned to see Nurse Thompkins smiling at him from one of the other baby’s bed-side chair with said baby in arm.

Harry knew the little girl was called Clarissa and her mother and father were of lesser known pureblood families. Harry had come to know them well all the same. He knew the families of all of the children in the ward; there was Clarissa with her parents Jude and Bethany Flatly and tiny Garth and Oscar with their mother Victoria Corbyn. Garth and Oscar had been born as two of triplets but the only girl, whose name Harry hadn’t heard, had died in the womb. The death of a child is more than heart breaking but to have one die within your own body must be devastating for any woman and for than to cause the premature birth of the other two at only 25 weeks, well Harry was in awe of the inner strength Victoria had.

Victoria was so resilient and while she had been found her crying at her son’s bed-sides more than once she would be smiling and caring for her boy’s only moments later. There was nothing Harry could do but offer a shoulder and a hug where he could; they all supported each other in the ward and they all knew that the others knew a little of what they were going through more than almost anyone else.

Harry smiled at the elderly nurse, “I’m sorry I made you worry Nurse Thompkins, I just couldn’t leave him.”

She hummed and nodded at him, “We understand Mr Potter, and perhaps we before many others understand where you are coming from.” She said softly, unknowingly mirroring his earlier thoughts, “I have seen my fair share of infants fall either side of the line and I’ll remember each beyond my retirement.”

Harry smiled at the older woman sadly. “I know us parents are more than grateful for how much hard work you put in every day. Magic knows how many babies you have helped save on this ward and in the others.”

The nurse chuckled as she placed the sleeping Clarissa back onto her bed. “Oh I know how many Mr Potter but I won’t tell you! It would give away my age you see. Now I’ve got more wards to check and babies to cuddle, I’ll see you later Mr Potter and please do take care of yourself.” She waved and walked slowly out of the room.

Harry had just sat down himself when the door opened again and Healer Melewbe walked in. “Ah Harry, I was hoping you would be back; I’ve done some tests and the magic has fixed whatever made your son’s lungs collapse in the first place. He is doing very well, well enough that you may start holding him again and perhaps well enough that you could take him home in a couple of weeks.”

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief; his son was going to be okay. “Isn’t it a little soon for him to be going home?” He asked a little confused.

The Healer hummed, “Perhaps in the muggle world, where a child born early is known to stay in hospital long after their due date but here with magic we can help speed up growth of things like eyes and lungs. He may have some developmental delays like walking later than some children or talking later, things like that but apart from that magic does wonders.” The Healer had walked over to Harry while he was talking and by the end of it he was reaching into the cot bed and gently collecting Nathanael in his arms before turning and placing the wide awake infant in his father’s waiting arms.

Harry’s body relaxed completely and so too did his son’s body, so much so that baby Nathanael was soon asleep again.

“Well I’m glad for magic then.” Harry mumbled as the Healer returned to work.

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

The door to the Burrow looked the same as it always had; warn but welcoming. Harry walked towards it slowly, unsure of who would be home at six on a Monday evening in January.

Harry knocks softly on the door and worry started to build after a few minutes of no answer and silence from within the house but just as Harry was about to give up the door was opened by his stony faced father-in-law.

Arthur stared at him for a moment, “Harry, we’ve been wondering when you would get here. You have news I expect, come in and we’ll get this sorted.” His voice gave nothing away but Harry was hopeful that he would be able to explain and that they’d all understand.

“Okay Arthur,” He nodded and saw a brief smile flash across the other man’s face at the use of his name; it had taken Harry months after his wedding to Ginny to get used to calling Arthur by his first name and sometimes Harry still slipped and called him Mr Weasley.

Harry follows the other man into the Weasley’s living room, where all the Weasley's but Charlie were sitting on sofas and chairs that had been moved from the dining room, as they had many times before for parties and after family dinners.

Ron and Hermione were sat next to each other, Ron’s hand resting on his wife’s pregnant belly and next to them sat Fleur, with her and Bill’s daughter sat on her lap. Bill himself was sat on a chair beside them.

On the other sofa was Molly then in the middle was Ginny and a space on the other which Arthur quickly sat on. George was sat on the floor by his sister’s feet with her hand resting on his shoulder. Percy was sat beside his mother on another dining room chair.

Harry walked slowly into the middle of the room and quickly spotted that his mother-in-law’s favourite chair had been left unoccupied and Harry guessed it was there for him to sit so he would be slightly away from the others.

He didn’t look anyone in the eye as he took the seat, his whole body tense and his hands clasped before him; he didn’t know what to say, he didn’t even know if he should be the first person to speak.

After a minute or so of oppressing silence Harry was surprised at who decided to take the first step in the conversation they all needed to have.

“How’s my nephew Harry? Sorry none of us have been to visit but we thought you might want some time to yourself…” Percy said mildly, speaking as he always did.

Harry nodded, “He’s good, his lungs have got through whatever made them collapse in the first place and Healer Melewbe said he might even be able to go home in a couple of weeks if he stays this strong.” He glanced towards his wife, hoping to see some kind of happiness but her face was blank and Harry had to withhold a deep sigh.

His mother-in-law nodded slowly. “Good, good, when we got the letter saying that the healer had given my first grandson only hours to live we were devastated, for ourselves and for you and Ginny.” She wrapped her arm around her daughter’s shoulders to give comfort that Harry didn’t think his wife needed.

Harry glanced at his wife again but this time she was staring at him with burning contempt and scorn. He took a deep breath and readied himself for their anger on top of his wife’s.

“Look I’m not sure what Ginny has told you… What happened to Nat is something that the Healers can easily sort out but it needs parental consent as magic is cast directly into the heart and lungs. Of course I gave consent as soon as he was born that the healers could do what they needed as long as he wouldn’t suffer.” Harry gulped back his fear and anger at what could have happened if Healer Melewbe hadn’t sent him that letter.

It was Ron’s turn to speak in seems, “But why then did my sister return crying from the hospital saying that she was losing him and how she couldn’t return? My sister has never been one to be overly dramatic and in her letter it sounded like it wasn’t possible for him to get better?” Ron had always held his sister up as the best sister he could possibly have and insults against her weren’t taken lightly.

Harry rubbed his hand over his face, knowing that they weren’t going to take the news that their sister and daughter had changed since the birth of her child. “Ginny withdrew consent for life-saving magic to be cast on our son after his lungs collapsed that morning and if the Healer hadn’t informed me by letter then I would have returned home too late to give consent again.”

Deafening silence and then an explosion of disbelief and anger and Harry couldn’t make much sense of what was being said by anyone.

The outburst lasted a few minutes and in that time Ginny said not one single word to defend herself or to confirm what her husband had said but had instead continued to glare at him, as if she had expected him to stay silent on the matter.

It was Arthur who brought a semblance of calm to the room before he turned to Harry, face so serious that Harry was worried that he was about to be chucked out without being given a chance to explain or show them his evidence.

“Harry you have to understand that the idea of our daughter letting her son… die just goes against all that she had told us since she returned from the hospital and also in goes against all we know about her.” Arthur said as calmly as he could, “Ginny was so happy to be expecting a baby and to think that she would let her own child, her own son, die just doesn’t seem right and I’m struggling to believe it.”  
Harry nodded because he did understand where they were coming from and if he hadn’t take notice of little things over the last few weeks then he thought that he too what have trouble believing her actions.

“I don’t want to believe it either but I think I’ve seen what you haven’t over the last few weeks. Ginny hasn’t held him at all and nor have I seen her talk to him… From early in the pregnancy she was so adamant that she would breast feed, even when I said that it would be up to her but after Nathanael’s birth she refused to express any milk, even when the nurse suggested that it was the best thing for him and now she could breast feed him directly she denies she ever wanted to.” Harry looked back towards his wife hopelessly, hoping she would explain.

 Hermione hummed, “I did some research when I found out I was expecting and there are lots of reasons some women struggle to connect with their new-borns and perhaps Ginny should ask a Healer for a postnatal depression assessment.” She rubbed her belly as she spoke, “Some women just need extra help after birth and there is nothing wrong with that.”

Harry frown at his best friend, slightly insulted that she thought he wouldn’t support his wife in such a case. “Of course there’s nothing wrong with that but Hermione I myself did some reading early on in the pregnancy and I was worried about that too so I asked a Healer, Ginny’s post birth Healer in fact, and she gave me the main signs to watch out for and then a quiz. Ginny never had trouble sleeping, she was only unhappy at the hospital and she didn’t lose any self-esteem or show any signs of guilt or anxiety. The Healer said it was unlikely that she was suffering from postnatal depression and that she hadn’t noticed anything physically wrong, like an infection, during her last check up.”

“You did what?” His wife almost screamed at him, “I don’t need you going to Healers behind my back! I’m fine, I just want us to move on and I don’t know how we can do that if you live in the hospital most of the time. It was always hospital time or work time and there never seemed to any time for me, your wife!” Ginny had jumped up and was now leaning against the window, “I just wanted us to be perfect.” She said almost too quietly for Harry to hear.

Harry doesn’t move to comfort her in anyway, “We could have been perfect and if you had just given Nathanael a chance you would have seen that.” He stopped as she snorted in disbelief.

“Nathanael this, Nathanael that. When will you understand that things won’t be perfect with him? He’ll need to go to the hospital all the time and you would never have had any time for me. I don’t’ want us to end up like my parents were Harry, you at work all the time and me stuck at home with kids. In the last three weeks you’ve given me no attention what so ever and I’m sick of it. I want to have a perfect job and perfect husband and later we can have perfect children but now we just need each other.” She was crying by then but not for their son but for what she thought she had lost because of his birth.

Harry stared in disgust, “You would let our son die so that you could have a perfect life?” He asked, far more shocked at her answer then he had thought he would be.

She glared at him, “It’s not that I wanted him to die but I wanted him to be perfect and he wasn’t! I wanted a perfect child, not some sickly thing!” She shorted at him with her fingers running through her lose red hair.

“Ginny!” her mother said in shock, “Your son is not a thing and I can’t believe what I’m hearing, I raised you to value all life not to throw away what you think isn’t good enough…” Molly was crying by now and George had gotten up from the floor and was now hugging his mother from where Ginny had been say moments before.

“Ginny I don’t understand, you were so happy to be pregnant at the same time as me and I could never see myself rejecting my child because I thought they weren’t perfect.” Hermione had gone white in the face and Ron was looking form his wife to his sister, worried.

“Well you can sit on your high horse and be the benevolent mother-to-be but until you have been in my shoes you can’t say anything and should just shut up.” She glared at her sister-in-law.

“Hey! That’s not fair and you know it Ginny, Hermione just wants to help.” Ron frowned at his sister as she turned her glared to him.

“You can shut up too; none of you know what it’s like.” Ginny had stopped crying and her face had turned bright red in what Harry knew was frustration.

Bill and Fleur had stayed silent up till that point but now the eldest brother felt the need to speak, “Ginny has become a selfish brat and marrying Harry only made her worse; she always got her way and everything she did was perfect. Marrying Harry has been her wish for longer than she’s known him and she now thinks she should always get what she wants.” Bill spoke calmly and looked from face to face with each word, finally resting his gaze on Harry. “But once she was married she found she didn’t get everything she wanted and that her husband didn’t sink to his knees and worship her and so she had to put up with it. Then she has a child who needs care and attention and because her husband gives the child so much attention she thinks he has no time for her.” He takes a deep breath and glances back at his sister, “You have to grow up sometime Ginny.”

Ginny stared at her brother, like she can’t believe he would say such things about her, “But I just want to move on, start again, try again later. I can’t deal with an imperfect life…” She had tears building in her eyes and Harry had had enough.

“You can start again Ginny but without me. Now I’ve got an imperfect son to care for and when I have time I’ll talk to a lawyer about divorce papers and get them sent to you. Just sign them Ginny and you can move on to a perfect life like you want, it will just have to be a perfect life without me.” Leaving his wife crying numbly against the wall and his in-laws sitting in shock, Harry walked out the door and didn’t look back. 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Harry hadn’t returned straight to the hospital after he had stormed out of the Weasley’s but had instead gone home to contact his lawyer, writing her a letter to inform her about quitting the Aurors and his need for a meeting to discuss the options when it comes to divorcing Ginny. He also sent a letter to the admin of his sons ward informing them that he would be back in the morning and that Ginny was in no way to get close to his son.

After he had written the letters and sent them on their way Harry decided that a proper sleep was in order after days of napping in a hospital chair. His son was in the safe hands of St Mungo’s Healers and nurses and his soon to be ex-wife had been locked out of the wards of their, his, home. It was just gone nine at night and Harry found himself exhausted and as he settled down in his bed he knew that was in for a long and hopefully peaceful sleep.

He was right and he woke a little over ten hours later and as he rubbed his sleep crusted eyes he could tell that he was feeling more refreshed then he had in a long time. Not even the hooting of an annoyed brown owl could disrupt his pleasant mood.

Looking towards the window Harry could tell that the owl was one of his lawyers, he recognised the handwriting and he knew his lawyer had a fondness for evil little owls who liked to nip fingers.

Ten minutes later Harry had dressed, read the letter from his lawyer and was well on his way to finishing his first cup of tea of the day. He’d reply to the letter when he got back from the hospital but for now he just wanted to have a quick breakfast and then grab a new novel to read before flooing to the hospital.

Harry had been away from his son for almost 15 hours and while he knew he had needed the sleep it doesn’t mean that he was happy that he had been away from his son for so long.

Harry hospital wasn’t very busy when he arrived and Harry found he had time for a quick chat with Nurse Thompkins before he moved on to his son’s ward. He hadn’t even opened the door when he heard his son crying.

He rushed to his Nathanael’s side but finding no threat he softly picked his son up and cradled him gently in his arms. He quickly checked his son’s nappy to see if it was wet but he found no wetness. Harry then checked when his last feet time had been and after checking Nathanael’s notes Harry could tell that his son had just been crying for attention because he wasn’t wet and he had been fed not even thirty minutes ago.

Harry chuckled down at his quiet, curious son, “Missed daddy did you?” the proud father rubbed his son’s tony nose with the tip if his finger, “Missed you too baby but daddy had to sort some things out. I just want to be the best dad I can be, even if life isn’t perfect.” Harry sat in the chair as his son continued to stare at him. “You are so cute, I can’t wait till you are older Nathy, and then we are going to have so much fun together and you’ll have everything I didn’t. Love, hope, limits and dreams and my son, my little love, I vow on my heart, soul and magic to be the best father you could ever want.” With that Harry barely noticed the shiver of power run over him and his son because after all it wasn’t more important than his son. Nothing was.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked that! and the next chapter should be about another week. And yes that’s when you’ll see Vet!Harry aha
> 
> Don’t forget to review if you have time!


	3. Chapter Three: Wild Hearted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back readers from around the world!
> 
> Chapter one and two were great but now time for the main story line and everything that you have been waiting for… Vet Harry! Yaya aha I might have moved dates around but me care not.
> 
> Warnings: Lust at first sight (Wink Wink), not so baby Nat and gay relationship (If you didn’t get that already then you should go away.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing you read and recognise.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

“Tell me why I’m here again Hermione? I mean I’m pretty sure I don’t need any more education and surely you could have come to see your parents on your own?” Harry grumbled as his no longer pregnant best friend dragged him through London’s biggest Adult Education and University fair. It was a boiling hot London day and Harry just wanted to be at home cuddling his six and a half month old son.

Hermione turned to glare at him, “Because I wanted a day out of the house and you needed one too. Ginny is dragging this divorce out far longer than need be and you could do with a break… and you never know you might find some ideas for when Nathanael grows up a little…” She smiled and Harry knew that she meant well and to be honest he did need a day away from stress.

Molly and Arthur were looking after Rose and Nathanael for the day, six month Nat being a calm and very quiet baby whereas Hermione and Ron’s daughter was a little nightmare for anyone other than her mother which meant that Hermione rarely got time to herself.

Harry sighed, “Alright I guess, a day out could be fun and you did treat me to breakfast…”

Hermione laughed, “If that’s all it takes to get you out of your house then I’ll have to tell Ron to do it more often!”

He shrugged in reply, “I’m a hungry boy.” Said the soon to be twenty year old as they stopped by a languages stall that had many colourful posters on display to promote the range of adult and child courses on offer, “Do you think I should learn a language? So I can teach Nat that is?”

Hermione hummed, “Well I know a fair bit of French so I’ll be teaching Rosie as she grows. I think it could be a good idea; children have been shown in studies to do better later in life if they are at least bilingual but better yet to be multilingual.” Nodding Harry grabbed a couple of course booklets from the stall before thanking the woman running it and moving on.

Hours later they had covered most of the fair and had spent the lunch hour with Hermione’s parents who, after returning after the war, had taken to teaching instead of running their own business.

After lunch Harry had left Hermione with her parents before wandering over to the live sciences area of the fair where biologists and doctors held talks about the human body and even had a film of a heart transplant playing in the background. Now Harry had no interest in the human body and while he respected Healers and muggle Doctors, he didn’t want to be one.

Just after the human biology stalls were the animal care and husbandry stall; farmers with sheep and a zoo keeper with a snake (Which Harry tried hard not to listen to), vets and researchers all gathered in one corner of the large hall.

Harry stopped to pet a black and white cat on a lead, its head rising for him to scratch under its chin as its purr rumbled through its chest. “Oh you are pretty, “He glanced at the name on the tag, “Duchess Alice… very nice, very… regal.” The cat just continued to purr deeply as he gave her attention.

Harry heard chuckling behind him and turned to find the man and woman who were running the stall with the cat and the one next to in watching him amused were watching him.

“She likes you,” The woman said as she moved towards Harry, “She’s friendly enough but she doesn’t like everyone.” The woman held her hand out to shake, which Harry did, “I’m Mrs Miranda Greenham from Sparsholt College near Southampton, we are a Veterinary and Animal Husbandry College and this is Jeremey House, a professor of veterinary studies at Edinburgh University. We are here with a couple of biologists and zoo keepers from London’s ZSL to promote our joint adult education scheme that aims to help anyone over the age of eighteen who is interested in animal care, research and conservation.” Miranda Greenham was a tall plump woman in her forties and Jeremey House was a short thin fellow in his sixties.

“Do you have an interest in any of those Mister…?” “Potter, Harry,” “Mister Potter?” asked the elderly man as he held his hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry stepped forward to shake his hand, “Never really thought about it before Mr House, I was training to be a police man until my wife gave birth prematurely and I didn’t get the support or the time off I needed so I had to quit. My best friend dragged me here today, her parents are running the dentists stall and I’ve just been for a wonder.”

“Ah that sounds stressful for a young lad like yourself, so are you looking towards another career or are you spending time with your child for now? I know most places have great childcare now and you can take longer to do a course in some places if you need to.” Said Mrs Greenham as she smiled at the young father.

Harry thought for a moment, did he really want to rush into a new career? But then again if he said to himself that he’d wait a year or two Harry doubted he’d bother when the time came. “Maybe yeah, my parents passed away when I was quite young so I wouldn’t have to worry about working, caring for my son and learning at the same time and I want my son to grow up seeing me working hard at something I love. I do like animals, I went to a boarding school in Scotland where there were lots of animals…I’ll have to think about it, could I take some information?”

With that Harry found himself walking back towards Hermione, booklets and phone number in hand and new ideas floating in his mind.

He had a half giant to chat with.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Harry found himself quiet and thoughtful since the trip to the adult education fair and his brief talk with the Professor and Mrs Greenham. He had been round his best friend’s house for dinner with Nathanael a few days after their trip out and had remained quiet. Hermione had learnt over the years and knew to leave him well enough alone. Ron didn’t seem to notice but that was Ron and a sleep deprived Ron at that.

It took nearly a week for Harry to find the time to send Hagrid a letter asking when was a good time for a visit and Harry was thankful that the reply came swiftly. The letter was short but pleased to hear from him and Harry was invited to the old stone hut for tea the next morning.

The half giant had mostly retired a few months after the war, no longer did he want to be a professor, he just wanted to care for his ‘harmless’ pets and Harry was pleased for him. He hadn’t seen Hagrid since way before Nathanael’s birth, he had just been too busy and that would make their morning visit for a chat and a cup of tea Nathanael’s first meeting with the old game keeper and vice versa.

Harry wasn’t worry about the half giant hurting Nat; Harry knew he could be gentle when he needed to be so the young father wasn’t worried about that. Oh no he was worried about his six mouth old son’s reaction to such a large person and loud voice.

It turns out that Harry hadn’t needed to worry at all because as soon as Hagrid opened the door and welcomed them with his booming voice the little boy was laughing from his place on his father’s shoulder. Harry couldn’t help but smile at his son’s laughed and the half giant’s grin.

“Ah ‘Arry! I got ya letter and I’ve been wondering what time you’d turn up; I know having kids can throw time everywhere. I see ya brought the little ‘un with ya.” Hagrid was grinning at them through his busy beard and Harry couldn’t help answering his grin with another one of his own.

“Of course I did Hagrid; I know you’ve been wanting to meet him since I sent you the birth announcement not long after he was discharged from hospital, I’m just sorry it took me so long to get round to a visit. I fact I’m sorry how last minute it all is.” Harry grinned sheepishly at the first magical person he’d knowingly met after he’d been left at the Dursley’s.

Hagrid waved away his comments and instead patted the young wizard on the back, “Come in, come in and don’t worry nuthin’ about it, I’m just glad to see you and meet the little tyke.” Hagrid turned to his kitchen and busied himself making tea for a moment as Harry got settled on a chair.

“I was sorry to hear about Fang Hagrid, I know that dog loved you to pieces. Are you getting another pup?” Harry asked as the other man past him a cup of strong tea before taking his own seat.

Hagrid nodded, “I still miss him and it’s not the same without a dog. One of the ladies down the village has a bitch that has just whelped a litter; no real breed but the mum’s a likeable dog and the pups look like they are goin’ to grow big. I’ve got mine picked out already, strong girl but I ain’t thought of a name yet.”

Harry laughed lightly, “You must have used so many names over the years Hagrid, no surprise if you can’t think of one now!”

“Aye, that is true. I’ve always had some kinda animal or creature around me and I find it ‘ard livin’ without one…” Hagrid smiled, “Now ya letter said you had somethin’ you wanted to talk about? Somethin’ you wanted to ask me about animals?”

Harry took another slip of his tea, “Yeah, I was wondering what happens to sick pets? Ron took his rat to the shop but I doubt they could deal with more than an upset stomach and when Hedwig was injured I brought her to you but what about outside of Hogwarts or when it’s bad?” He rubbed his son’s back, knowing that because they had been running late that it wouldn’t be long till started to get hungry.

Hagrid thought for a moment, “I’m not sure, you know ‘Arry, I mean you can take ‘um to the shop like you said but you are right in sayin’ they can’t deal with the bad stuff. I guess you can take ‘um to a friend who knows stuff but apart from that I’ve never thought about it.”

Harry nodded; it was just as he thought. “Have you heard of muggle vets Hagrid?” The half giant nodded, “Well I was thinking….” Harry began to explain.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

“Hello, is this Mrs Greenham’s office? Oh hi Mrs Greenham, I don’t know if you remember me but I was talking to you are the fair the other day and I think I’d like to look into getting a place at Sparsholt.”… “Harry Potter,”… “Yep that’s the one!”… “Yes I’m free Tuesday morning, I might have to bring my son but he’d be no bother.”… “Yes alright Mrs Greenham, see you on Tuesday.”

Harry put down the phone and looked up the stairs where his son was sleeping. He smiled and for the first time he felt he had a sense of direction.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That had been nine years ago.

Life after than phone call was hectic for Harry; firstly he had joined the Sparsholt’s two year pre-university course and it was then Harry knew that he had found his calling. Caring for animals was the best thing (Besides having his son) he had ever done and he also found that he could channel his need to care and protect into his studies and his volunteering. He had made some good friends at college, they had understood that he couldn’t go to every pub night and they were more than helpful on the few days in those two years that he had to miss college because Nathanael’s had been sick or in the early days, sorting out his divorce.

College had been amazing and Harry found it so much less stressful without everyone recognising him as the Boy-Who-Lived like they had during his Auror training. There wasn’t even any need to miss the wizarding world what with his bi-weekly informal classes with Hagrid, because if he wanted to bring muggle veterinary skills to the magical world he would need to know how to treat its creatures.

The two years for college had flown by and it came time for him to start getting ready for university at Edinburgh. His son was two and a half years old, cute as a button and almost as sweet as chocolate. Ginny had no contact with either of them, having given up her rights to Nathanael during the divorce. Harry gathered that her mother gave her updates whenever she pops in from wherever her Quidditch career had taken her.

Harry could freely admit that his former mother-in-law had been a life saver, she had cared for Nathanael most of the days he had been in class at Sparsholt and she continued to do so when his studies stepped up a gear at university and he found he had less time.

Harry could also admit that there had been plenty of times that he had just wanted to give up on the whole idea, he had lost so much time with his son and he never wanted to feel that he didn’t give his son enough of his attention.

In fact, about three years into the five year degree Harry found himself at his wits end and was about to quit. He’d had a rough day with a new professor and she couldn’t understand why he couldn’t go on a trip to USA, where a large gathering on pioneering research was taking place and vets and biologists from around the world were planning to give talks on new ideas in the veterinary field. She hadn’t listen when he said that two weeks away from his son were far too much for a single father and when she had suggested that perhaps he should have thought of than before coming to university he had gotten really angry. Harry had walked out that day and with his heart pounding in his chest he has apparated to the Burrow where he had, with little explanation, taken Nathanael home.

But it had been his son that had forced him to go back to class the next day, not only did he not want his son to see him walk away from something he had found important, he also had a heart to heart chat that night with Nathanael and it had put him in his place. Nathanael had told him that he liked spending his day round his grandma’s with Rosie and Tori and to be honest he didn’t really miss his daddy because his daddy always was there for bedtime and they always spent Sundays together, no matter what and Nathanael was happy with that.

Harry had been so proud of his little independent son that night and proud of himself the next morning as he walked into class to see the new professor looking shocked he’d returned.

Graduating second from top of his class had been amazing, the Weasley’s were proud of him, Hermione was super proud of him and his son, his seven and a half year old son had jumped on his back, proclaiming for all the world to hear that he had ‘the best smartest daddy in the whole wide world’ and Harry couldn’t have hid his tears. He had just been sad that Hagrid hadn’t been able to make it, after all the half giant had been the one to teach him the magical creature side of things.

The hard work didn’t end there and Harry found that life as a junior vet in a busy animal clinic in York city exhausting to say the least. The hours could anything and if he had to be in surgery with an emergency then it could be late into the night. He enjoyed everything about the work, the everyday care and treatment of household pets to being on farm and wildlife call to deal with cows having trouble birthing a big calf or the odd fox with a broken leg. Some of it was heart breaking of course but at least he was doing a good thing.

Harry’s plan was only ever to work there for a year before setting up his own vet practice in the magical world, where he’d take on an apprentice or an assistant and perhaps an extra hand or two to help deal with larger creatures.

And that is exactly what happened, he’d left the muggle clinic behind and started renting an old warehouse down the end of one of the lesser alleys. He had to get a license from the Ministry, which had been rather confusing for them as they didn’t know what to class his business idea as. It took him over a month and a lot of his inheritance to get his clinic ready, he’d brought what muggle things he’d need that spells and potions couldn’t do and it was then that he’d realised that he’d either have to find a potions shop that could make and sell him the potions needed or he could hire a Potions Master.

So Harry had advertised in the Daily paper under a pseudonym for a Potions Master and someone with experience with large magical creatures (He was going to wait to see how busy he was going to be before he looked at hiring an assistant) and he had got lucky, getting got both in one hit but to say he and they had been surprised would be an understatement indeed. Charlie Weasley and Draco Malfoy had walked into his unfurnished waiting room holding hands and both the couple and Harry had stared at each other bemused.

It had turned out that they had been dating for a few years and planned to marry the following summer but they had wanted to move back from Romania and start a new life back home. Malfoy had become a Potions Master while in Romania and Charlie had been handling dragons for years so of course Harry had hired them on the spot, if Charlie was dating Malfoy then Harry had gathered that blond’s attitude had improved greatly.

Harry’s small group wasn’t complete till a few weeks after Harry had interviewed Charlie and Malfoy. Harry had sat down for a cup of sweet tea in his favourite cafe when a familiar blonde woman had sat the other side of the table; Luna Lovegood.

Harry hadn’t quite understood a single word she’d said that day but at the end he gathered that he had just found his new assistant, even if he hadn’t been looking to hire one just yet. That was confirmed when she had just showed up at the clinic the new day, even though Harry hadn’t told her where to go.

Life had quickly settled into a routine for the next few months as the four of them plus Nathanael, when he wasn’t at Muggle School, they got the clinic ready. There was a reception and waiting room, a consultation room, a theatre and recovery room for pets needing surgery, kennels and a stable, with one stall extended with magic to make room for up to a medium sized dragon. Naming the clinic had caused an argument because while it was Harry’s business they were all going to be working together. In the end Harry had to put his foot down and _Paws and Potions Animal Clinic_ was born. The day of opening Harry had almost burst into tears when everything was finally set up, it had been nine years in the making but Harry couldn’t be prouder to see his dream turned into his own business.

They had decided to use Harry’s name to bring in their first wave of business and what a wave it was. When they had opened the doors on their first day Harry saw almost fifty pets, from cats to toads and owls. Of course most of the pets were fine, their owners just wanting to use their pets as an excuse to meet the famous Harry Potter who had been so very absent the last few years.

The next few months became a blur of hard work and strong willed determination, routine settled and Harry employed three new member of staffs, a squib called Jessica who had been working in the muggle world as a cleaner but had begun to look for wizarding jobs after she’d married a muggleborn witch, same gender marriage had always been legal in the wizarding world, it was only the fact she was a squib that made employers turn her away but for Harry her lack of magic meant she could clean the more sensitive equipment without a problem.

He also employed two night workers so that there would be someone to guard and feed/water the animals staying for the night. Josh and Ahmed had just gotten out of Hogwarts and had gotten a flat together with Josh’s girlfriend Amie. One did three nights a week and the other did four and then the next week it would be the other way around.

Things were going pretty well and in fact Harry could honestly say that once he got the balance between work and home sorted it was the best and happiest time of his life.

Of course another surprise had to throw a spanner in the works.

`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`’`

It was a cold September Tuesday and Harry had just seen the last animal booked into the day and as it was only half four he decided to be sensible and catch up with whatever paperwork Malfoy had left on his desk for him to sort out.

Harry and Malfoy had maybe become quite good friends over the last few months but Harry doubted that they’d ever use each-others first names, even after Malfoy and Charlie married Harry doubted it would ever matter.

His nine year old son was a two day school camping trip so he didn’t need to worry about picking him up from after school club, there were no surgery cases waiting and Charlie and Malfoy were busy, the former caring for a dragon egg that had been smuggled into the country and the latter was busy brewing.

Harry could hear Luna and Jessica chatting in the next room and so he lost himself to paperwork and the wireless humming behind him.

A discreet cough from the doorway caught his attention and Harry looked up to see Luna standing still and looking uncharacteristically nervous. Harry frowned and waved her towards the other seat.

“Everything okay Luna? You’ve been very… quiet today?” Harry asked softly.

Luna smiled shyly. “I’m pregnant Harry.”

He blinked at her slowly, mind buzzing. “Oh okay… Have you told Neville yet?” He asked, thinking of her warm hearted boyfriend.

She nodded, “Yeah, a couple of months ago. I knew it would happen of course.” Luna giggled at the look on his face. He didn’t want to think of the younger which and his good friend doing the deed as it were.

“How far along are you then?”

She titled her head like a cat, “Three and a bit months but I know they are going to be late for twins.” Harry was used you her ‘knowing’ stuff that she shouldn’t by now and just smiled at the news. “I just wanted to let you know now as I only have another few weeks left till I have to limit my casing so you are going to have to put me on reception duty soon and you’ll have to look for a replacement.”

She chuckled at the look of horror on his pale face, he didn’t want to have to break in another assistant and where was he going to find one that knew as much about animals and magical creatures as Luna did?

“Your face is so funny Harry,” she smirked her odd little smirk and suddenly Harry wanted to tell Neville how damn lucky he was. “I wouldn’t have told you unless I didn’t have an idea.”

He nodded, she may have been quite scatter-brained at Hogwarts but now when it came to work she liked to be on top of things. “Thanks Luna, you know I’m useless at finding the right people for stuff like this.”

“Mmmhm, almost as bad as you are at picking dates.” She said seriously.

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean?” He said in mock offence, he too knew how frankly terrible he was at dating and he had in fact given up years ago. Meaningless one night encounters with muggles had been good enough at keeping the physical hungers at bay but lately he had been starting to crave more.

“You know its true Harry! And you never like the people we pick out…but enough of silly things, my cousin is looking for a job and I think he’d be a perfect replacement.” Luna said smugly while he stared at her.

“I didn’t know you had a cousin Luna; I always thought it was just you and your dad…Plus what makes you think he’d make a good assistant in a magical veterinary clinic?” He asked slowly, not wanting to seem like he was questioning her judgement because if there was one thing you didn’t do at Paws and Potions it was question Luna Lovegood.

“Oh yeah he’s daddy’s brother’s son, Orpheus or just Orrie. My uncle and aunt run a magical creature breeding farm in Northumbria but they are downsizing and as Orpheus’ older brother and sister work there as well they don’t really need his help anymore. He’s got a really good way with horses and he’s great with other animals too.” She looked pleadingly at him, with puppy eyes that Harry knew Neville could never turn down and that’s why they had eight cats.

He sighed, “Alright you can call him for an interview but if I don’t think he’ll click I’m going to say no.”

She grinned brightly before standing and walking towards the door, “Thanks Harry, you are the best boss ever. I’m sure you’re going to love Orrie and he’ll love working here.”

“I haven’t hired him yet.” Harry call out to her back but knew that he should just go with the flow.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}O{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

‘Knock, Knock’.

The sound of a fist knocking his office door came a week and two days later when Harry was once again sorting paper work. The clinic was closed Wednesdays and Sundays so Mondays and Thursdays always seemed to be busy, it was getting on for six in the evening and Harry had somehow manged to forget all about the interview he was supposed to give to Luna’s cousin.

“Come in!” He barked to the person waiting on the other side of the door without even looking up from the finance report Malfoy had given him than morning.

The door opened and light footsteps approached, “I can come back another time if you need but Luna said you were expecting me? I’m Orpheus Lovegood and I’m here for the interview…” A slightly husky voice said from the other side of his desk and Harry looked up at the owner of the unfamiliar voice.

Magic the man was handsome as the devil and twice as tempting. Slightly taller that Harry himself, lean and very blond like his female cousin and long hair like her too but his was tied back simply. His eyes were a very pale blue, like the sky through white clouds and his smile was bright, if a little wary of grumpy Harry.

Harry’s blinked his wide eyes, “Oh no no, please take a seat. I’ve just got too much paperwork to sort and not enough time to sort it. If I can be honest I completely forgot about the interview, I don’t even have any questions ready… I’m going to have to wing it I’m afraid.” He chuckled through his oh so dry throat, “Tea?” he asked as he stood from his chair.

The blond nodded, “Yes please, milk, no sugar would be great thanks.”

As Harry made the tea he couldn’t help watching the handsome man from the corner of his eye. Orpheus Lovegood was beautiful and had the same otherworldliness about him with his fine nose, cheek bone and jaw and his soft plump lips. Watching teeth nip at those lips made Harry’s cock twitch in his trousers and he had to hold back a curse.

Composing himself he gave the hot cup to what he had to remind himself was a potential employee and he wouldn’t sleep with an employee.

“So you are Luna cousin? I have to admit that I’d never heard of you till she suggested you to be her replacement.” He said politely, trying to start on a safe topic.

Orpheus nodded, “My dad’s uncle Xen’s older brother and I’m his youngest child. I’m sure Luna told you him and my mum run a breeding farm up north? They mostly breed different types of horses but also some potion stock.” He smiled as he talked about his family and Harry almost melted.

Almost, “She also said something about downsizing? And not needing you so much anymore?” Harry watched at the blond took a deep sip of his tea.

“Yeah,” he agreed, “My parents and sibling are planning to focus on the magical horses more and they just didn’t need so many hands. I’ve been thinking of moving down to London to live anyways, as my partner works as a lawyer in the Alley.” Harry bit back making a sound as disappointment stabbed at his gut.

“Sounds like you enjoyed it, why would you like to work here and not find a local breeding stable? I know of at least two.” Harry took a sip of his own tea, trying not to stare at the younger man.

“I wanted something a little different you know and I know Luna’s loves working here so I don’t see why I wouldn’t. I love animals, Luna says you are a great boss and the pay it great right?” Harry nodded, “Well my partner is going to lessen his hours in the next few weeks so this job would be perfect for my home life in terms of hours and gaining experience.” Orpheus grinned at Harry and Harry had to fight off an answering blush.

“Well you do sound pretty perfect for the job, however…” Harry didn’t get to finish as his office door burst open and the lanky form of his nine year old son stumbled in grinning.

“Dad! Lulu said you were still back here, did you forget that its film night?” Nathanael stopped and stared as he spotted the other man in the room. “Oh sorry dad, I didn’t know you had a guest, shall I wait with Luna?” He grinned again, sheepishly this time.

Harry hid a smile and sighed instead, “It’s alright love; I was just giving Orpheus an interview. You remember I mentioned that Luna would have to stop doing somethings now she has a baby growing inside her.”

Nathanael nodded, he knew lots about babies and things, his daddy hadn’t hid anything for him that he’d wanted to know. “Hi Orpheus, I’m Nat!” He stumbled slightly on the name but still held his hand out for the blond to shake.

The blond smiled indulgently at the young boy as they shook hands and Harry’s heart melted a little more. “Call me Orrie, Nat and that goes for you Mr Potter.” He flashed Harry another smile.

Which Harry answered, “Just Harry is fine Orrie, Now Nat come and sit here for a minute,” His son ended up sitting on a stool next to his chair and Orrie retook his former seat. “As I was saying, you really do sound like the right person for the job but for peace of mind what do you say to a 30 day trial? You can see if you like the work and I can see how well you get on with the others?” Harry really hoped the other man would say yes, not just because he liked the other man’s attitude to the job but also because of how kind he’d been to Nathanael. Anyone who respected his son got Harry’s respect; damn he wished a few of the peopled he’d dated could have been more like that with his son.

Harry needn’t have worried, “Sounds great, I can start from Monday if that’s alright with you, boss?” He chuckled with another grin.

“Perfect, we open at nine for if you want to get here for eight? We are closed Sundays and Wednesdays but sometimes we’ll have surgery on a Wednesday if we are too busy otherwise.” Harry stood and pulled his soon up too. “Now why don’t I show you the way back so I can take the little monster home?”

Orrie stood too and Harry found that he had been right; the blond was slightly taller than him. “Sounds great Harry, I know I’m going to enjoy working here.”

Harry laughed, “Hold that thought till you meet the others!” He started towards the door, Nat’s hand in his, “If you wanna follow me?”

Orrie nodded again and they set off for reception, with Harry once again trying to sneak glances at the blond that walked beside him.

They walked into reception and Harry couldn‘t help his low gasp at the sight before him; it seems that magic was torturing him with really good looking wizards that day. Lucky only Nat had heard and Harry rubbed his back to tell him that nothing was wrong.

Standing talking to Luna was a tall, dark, broad shouldered and handsome wizard dress in deep blue robes, with short dark brown hair that was greying at the temples and his eyes a burning black. The wizard was around ten years older than Harry and when Orpheus hugged him Harry knew this must be the lawyer partner.

“Elliot come and meet my new boss, Harry Potter, the wizarding world’s first vet and his son.” Harry could hear the blond say to the older wizard and Harry smiled and held out his hand.

Elliot grinned crookedly and Harry could have melted all over again. “Nice to meet you, Luna says you’ve been a good friend to her since Hogwarts and this must be Nathanael, Luna was telling me about you.” The hand was strong and hot and Harry had to send a mental message to stop it to the stirrings in his trousers. His son on the other hand was delighted to be all grown up shaking people’s hands.

“Oh yeah, she’s a great friend and she gets on so well with Nathanael here; she’s going to be a great parent.” He bit back a breathless gasp as Elliot wrapped his arm round the blond next to him and Orrie relaxed into his lover’s side. He’d have to go flying for a bit later that night to try get rid of some of the building tension.

“Anyways Mr Potter, we’ve got to get going. We’ve dinner plans to celebrate.” He said and Harry caught sight of his hand trailing over the curve of the blonds arse; sure they had plans but Harry doubted it was just dinner plans and he was indeed jealous.

“It’s just Harry and we better get going too eh son?” He smiled at the black haired boy, with his greeny-blue glowing at the attention.

“Yeah its film night; I wanna watch Aladdin.” Nathanael smiled at the two wizards.

“Oh I love Aladdin, enjoy!” Harry’s heart melted a little more as Orpheus made his son smile again.

“Me too!” his son giggled, “It was nice meeting you Mr Orrie and Mr Orrie’s boyfriend!”

“It was nice meeting you too Nathanael, I’ll see you both when I come in for work next week.” And with that they left, Harry’s eyes their backs. Err maybe he took a peek at their arses too but could you blame him? They were damn fine arses and Harry hadn’t been to a club in weeks.

It startled Harry when Luna spoke quietly from his side. “Oh Harry, you never can do the easy thing can you?” She smiled gently and Harry grinned back knowing it was true.

“Where’s the fun it that Luna? I’d be bored.” He turned to his son, “Alright Nat go grab you bag from the office and mine while you’re at it, we’ve pizza and salad for dinner and you can have some pudding because you were so polite.” His son grinned so much Harry wondered if it hurt and then he raced to get their bags from Harry’s office.

“Wild hearted.” Muttered Luna and Harry glanced at her slightly confused.

“What was that Luna?”

She looked back at him, just as confused. “What was what Harry?” She smile and Harry shrugged, used to Luna saying odd things.

Nathanael ran back out with their bags and Harry turned to Luna, “Josh called in sick and said Ahmed was taking his shift so you alright closing up when he gets here?”

She nodded, “Sure Harry.” She smiled at Nathanael, “Enjoy the film sweetie!” Nat blushed and smiled back.

Harry nodded and soon apparated them back home for a night of pizza and muggle Disney.

 _Wild hearted indeed_ , he thought as he settled for the least wild night he could imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three! Aha done!  
> So I think this fic might be longer than 20,000 words as we are only half way there and its over 15,000 words and the longest chapters are going to be the next two.  
> So much fun to write!  
> Please review! Plus which of these stories do you like the sound of of?  
> Stories waiting to be written:
> 
> 1\. A Zoo For You (Slash, Harry Potter x Charlie Weasley)
> 
> -Basic Idea is ready, around 20,000 words, rating T.
> 
> 2\. Dark Embrace (Slash, Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy)
> 
> -Basic idea is in planning, around 30,000 words, dark, rating M.
> 
> 3\. Wedding Bliss (Slash, Harry Potter x Theodore Nott)
> 
> \- Basic idea is just pasted planning, word length unknown, cute and fluffy, Rating T.
> 
> 4\. Thy Sword Is Singing (Slash, Harry Potter X Gryffindor's Son)
> 
> \- Basic idea is in planning, 50,000 words, political, rating M.
> 
> 5\. How To Save A Life (Slash, Harry Potter x George Weasley)
> 
> \- Basic idea is done, working on timeline, 15,000 words, serious, rating M.
> 
> 6\. The Nearly Crown King (Asexual Harry Potter)
> 
> \- Basic idea is done, working on the asexual side of it, serious and funny, around 40,000 words, rating M.
> 
> 7\. Deliver Me This! (Harry Potter x Werewolf OC)
> 
> \- Writing can begin, timeline done, 15,000 words, cute and silly, rating M.
> 
> 8\. Green Eyes of Serpentine (Slash, Harry x Slytherin)
> 
> -Basic outline is done, 30,000 to 50,000 words, time travel (Harry goes back), rating M.
> 
> 9\. Post Me Your Heart (Slash, Harry Potter x Muggle OC)
> 
> Short, 5,000-10,000, basically smut, rating M.
> 
> Conquered King!


	4. Chapter Four: Born of Dark and Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four: Love Born of Dark and Light  
> Sorry this chapter took longer than the others, Festive season has invaded work and I like money…. Aha but I guess everyone does! Please read the note at the end; I want to say sorry if I didn’t get some stuff right but I don’t want to say what those things are right now. By the way I know I use ‘but’ too much but hey does it matter?   
> So after this there are two more chapters, Hard Won Pleasure and In The Face Of Love, We Crumble, with the last chapter being set ten years later.  
> Disclaimer: You know the deed, I own only what my quite frankly weird brain has thought up.  
> Enjoy!

ORRIE’S POINT OF VIEW-

Orpheus had been surprised at how well he had fit into his new job, not just because he was new but because he had also joined a very tight nit group and that can be hard to find your place. There had been no need to worry as from the first day he had found himself laughing with Charlie and Draco and chatting away with his cousin and Jessica. He like his new boss, Harry Potter, as he was a straight forward man who clearly cared a lot about the animals he treats, his employees and of course his son but there was just one thing…

At first Orrie hadn’t noticed his new boss watching him; Orrie later told himself that he had been too busy settling into his new job and a new home and that’s why he hadn’t noticed the subtle glances.

He didn’t mind Harry’s watching and had at first thought he had been watching just to keep an eye on how he was settling into his new job. It wasn’t until one day after work, about a month after Orrie had joined Paws and Potions, that he saw the truth behind his boss’s glances.

Elliot had come straight from his office to pick him up for their fifth anniversary dinner and when Orrie had rushed to hug his boyfriend, Harry had been watching. Orpheus turned to say goodbye to everyone and he caught his boss’s gaze; at that moment he was staring at them with a twisted mix of longing and lust but it only lasted a moment before Harry’s face went blank.

The restaurant Elliot had picked for their anniversary was a quiet, low key wizarding Moroccan restaurant just off Diagon Alley and Orrie smiled, they had had their first date in a Moroccan restaurant in muggle Manchester just over five years before and since then he’d loved the spicy and fruity food.

They sat at a window seat, ordered their food and chatted lightly as they waited for their starters to arrive.

Elliot had dressed in dark red robes that matched his tanned skin and dark hair and boy did Orrie love his boyfriend in red. Orrie himself had changed at the clinic and was now dressed in a black short robe with muggle style silk blue shirt and tie and from Elliot’s hungry looks he knew he looked damn good.

Their starter arrived and Orrie dug into his favour tabbouleh couscous while Elliot had ordered tomato koftes but they both knew that they would end up stealing a bit of the others; the same would happen during the main course too in they ordered differently.

Elliot smiled at him, “So I grabbed a chocolate cake from the bakery near the office for dessert and we still have that wine your mother sent with you from home so we are set there.” He said still smiling at his lover.

Orrie laughed, “Oh I forgot about that, we better try it because I know she’s going to ask me what I think in her next letter… That woman and her wine, I think she has more interest in that than the farm sometimes!” They both chuckled knowing it was true.

“So how’s work been? I can see you like the new job but how’s everyone to work with?” Elliot asked as their starter plates were taken away and replaces with their spicy filo pies and salads.

Orrie moaned as he tasted the pie before swallowing the delicious bite, “It’s a great job and I love working with Luna, she’s so happy that she’s going to be a mum. They others are great, Charlie Weasley is funny as hell and Draco is really ingenious when it comes to potions. Jess is nice, I don’t talk to her very often but she’s really sweet.” He replied.

Elliot nodded and they ate silently for a few moments, both enjoying time with each other and the amazing food.

“What about Potter? What type of boss is he?”

Orrie paused to think for a moment; did he tell his long term lover that he thought that his boss was lusting after one of them or perhaps even both?

“Have you noticed him watching us? Not creepily but just glances and the odd confused stare…” Orrie bit his lip and watched Elliot slightly nervously as his lover stared back at him but he shouldn’t have worried as he nodded and smiled slightly.

“Yeah, I noticed him watching us after your interview and then a lot that time I stopped by for a chat and ended up talking with him about current law working and of course again today. He looks at us with what I can only describe as some sort of need and desire mixed into one but I don’t know why? Is he jealous of our relationship or does he lust after one of us?” Elliot’s voice was confused but not concerned as Orpheus had worried he might be.

Orrie shrugged his shoulders, “He’s not the type to try spilt a happy couple because he wants in with one of them but his glances are quite frankly adorable.” He had to stop himself from holding his breath as he waited for the reply; he’d taken a big gamble at admitting he found his boss adorable to his lover. It’s fine to say someone you don’t know or who is a celebrity is good looking but when it comes to someone you work with or are close to it becomes a blurred line of attractiveness or liking their personality.

Elliot grinned in relief, “I’m glad you think so, I mean you’ve spent more time with him so you know him better but from the way he looks at us and how softly spoken he is… I find I like him.” Elliot ducked his head and Orrie found that he wasn’t used to his lover, a tall and broad man, acting shy.

“I understand completely, Harry’s just so caring and thoughtful. He puts everyone before himself and he loves his son to the bone. I can see he lusts after us and I find myself drawn to him but I’d never want to leave you; I love you, you must know that.” He reached across and covered the older wizards hand with his own.

“I love you too,” he purred, “But if you think that Harry Potter desires us then we need to think what we are going to do about it…”

They grinned at each other as they finished their wine glasses; oh this was going to be good.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

* * *

 

BACK TO HARRY-

Harry Potter swore he was going mad.

His newest employee had settled into the clinic better than Harry could have hoped and everyone else seemed to enjoy his company, even Harry had to admit that he enjoyed talking to the blond wizard. He was impressed with his ability to work with the pets and creatures and how he calmed and informed their owners.

But Harry’s admiration was past that of a boss of his employee and that had been what he had been afraid of from the start. He had found himself looking towards the other wizard at the most random of times, as he walked the dogs in the court yard, when he chatted to Luna, Malfoy and the other, when he bent over to pick something off the floor…

Which Harry thought that he had been doing a lot more dropping and picking up of things in the last couple of weeks since his dinner with the equally gorgeous Mr Bode and it was driving Harry mad.

That wasn’t even all of it; there were the light touches on Harry’s shoulder from Orrie, the light glances and sly smiles and then the seemingly purred ‘Mr Potter’ from Elliot even after Harry was sure he had told the older wizard that he could call him Harry.

They had increased their affections towards each other which at first Harry had put it down them being more relaxed with Orrie’s new job and Harry had to admit that seeing them comfortable together pleased him, why wouldn’t he be happy to know that his newest employee had settled in so well. But when Harry looked again he wondered if perhaps they were showing off to him and all Harry could think was why would they?

It made Harry hope and for him hope was a dangerous thing, it made his heart beat and his mouth dry, it made him glance at them far more often then he’d ever want to and it made him dream sinful things; three bodies twinning on silk sheets as breath mingles.

Harry had been with men before, hell he’d even had a threesome before (University if you must know…) so neither the fact they were male or there being two of them bothered him. But they were together, deeply in love in fact, and Orpheus is his employee and that was a line Harry just didn’t want to cross without a really good reason.

But still he watched and hoped for a reason. For four mouths he hoped and dreamt until one night at the clinic all his hope came crashing down.

It those hour months they’d have Yule and his son’s birthday. Yule had been amazing, they’d all dined at his; Luna and Neville, Charlie and Draco Jess and her wife Lizzie. They’d partied late into the night and Harry had had to stop himself from staring at Orrie and Elliot as they chatted away to his very pleased son.

Nathanael birthday had been just a day to themselves; pigging out of chocolate and just playing games before a day in muggle London Zoo the next day where they had had great fun and laughter.

It was mid-February that Harry’s dark dreams fell to a million pieces. It was around a year after the clinic had opened and just over a month after his son’s tenth birthday that they had gotten the emergency call just as Harry and Orrie were about to leave for the day. Charlie and Malfoy had gone off on holiday that morning and Luna was too close to giving birth to be in the clinic and Jessica had already gone home for the day.

The floo to the office flared and a distressed head appeared in the flames. Harry had been the only one in the office at the time, having left Orrie to finish the potions rounds. They didn’t have many animals in the clinic at the moment, winter injuries and illnesses were fading out and it wasn’t time for spring birthings just yet.

“Hello? Mr Potter? Orrie, Hello is anyone there?” The female voice startled Harry and he swung round and rushed to the floo.

“I’m here, I’m Mr Potter, and I’m so sorry I was lost in paper work! How can I help you?” He said slightly out of breath.

The woman on the other side of the fire was in her mid-thirties and had a vaguely familiar look about her, with her pale gold hair and fine facial features.

She breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank magic you’re there Mr Potter, I’m Hecate Lovegood, Orpheus’ sister and you can’t see him but behind me is our brother Morpheus. We’ve got a foaling problem, one of our first time Aethonon mares has gone into labour early and she’s having trouble pushing the foal out and nothing we have tried is doing anything, can you help us?” She bit her lip as if she expected Harry to turn her away.

But Harry was nodded before he even started talking, “Of course, of course. I trust you have a fireplace large enough to float her through?” Hecate nodded, “Well give her a vile of horse relaxing potion and there bring her through the Paws and Potions Animal Clinic Stable Floo, that’s the address. Just give us ten minutes to get a room ready and bring her through.” With that Harry ran from his office, not even giving them time to reply, and he soon found Orpheus. Harry explained the floo call and in no time the room was ready and they were waiting for Orrie’s siblings and the Aethonon to arrive.

Normally owners of emergencies, like injured cats or dogs that had eaten something funny, would be told to put the animal or creature in a freeze bubble so that they could be treated the next day without them getting any worse but there were three times that a freeze bubble cannot be use: When there is a bad injury to the brain as the bubble stops the body getting worse and blocks pain but cannot affect the brain in the same way, the freeze bubble charm also cannot be use on water creature or it damages their breathing and lastly the freeze bubble must never be used on an animal or creature struggling to give birth.

Soon they saw the floo flare and out stepped the woman from before, she was the same height as her younger brother and had the same build and skin.

“Hi,” She said as she gave Orrie a quick hug, “Morrie’s just bringing her through, I’m sorry Orrie, its Merrilyn-heart, she was doing so well throughout the pregnancy that we thought she’d be fine but she’s been in stage one labour for four days now and the charms are telling us the foal is just too big.” She was tearful and Orrie hugged her again, tightly.

“It’s alright Hecate, Mr Potter here is the best I’ve seen and she’ll be in good hands.” Just as he spoke the floo flared again and a large winged horse was floated through, followed by a tall blond hair man. _This must be the last sibling, Morpheus,_ Harry thought as man settled the Aethonon mare on her feet in the stable and Harry quickly cast charms to keep her upright.

She was a beautiful Aethonon, chocolate brown with splashes of cream and darker brown, her eyes, while drugged, were gentle and her bloated belly heaved with deep breaths. Harry was worry though, she was a small Aethonon and Harry worried that the foal might be too much.

“So her name is Merrilyn-heart? And you say she’s a month early?” Harry asked as he cast his own charms to determine the mare’s health.

Morpheus nodded, “Yeah she’s just past her tenth month and my daughter named her, she’s only six.” He took a deep breath, “I’ve had to leave her and her older brother alone as my wife is in New York at the minute. I’m going to have to go back.”

Hecate nodded, “We know she’s in good hands Orrie so I’ve got to get back to the farm, mother’s health isn’t the best at the moment as you know so I’ve been running the farm.” She hugged him again and they both stepped back through the floo.

Harry turned to the mare, “Well Orrie we have a long night ahead of us.” He muttered as he patted the Aethonon’ head lightly.

Orrie sighed at his side, “Yeah, good thing I had time to let Luna and Elliot know I’m not going to be home. Luna says of course she can look after Nat for the night, he’s got clothes round hers and it’s a Friday so no school tomorrow.”

Harry nodded and they got to work saving the young mare’s life.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

* * *

 

Even after years of training to be a vet and then working for two years as a fully qualified one, Harry still hadn’t gotten used to the amounts of blood and other liquids one could get covered in but seeing the foal suckling from her mother made it all more than worth it. The foal had been a spitting image of her mother from birth; coat like a chocolate cake splashed with dark chocolate and cream. Her eyes, again like dark chocolate, had a gentle gaze and watching them made Harry feel like a proud father again.

It was six thirty in the morning and Harry and Orrie had been working for almost twelve hours straight. The blond had collapsed in an exhausted heap in the corner of the stable and Harry had to admit that he was tempted to do the same but first he had the Lovegood farm to floo.

Ten minutes later he had informed a slightly tearful Hecate that the mare was fine and the foal was female and a little fighter. He returned to the stable to find that Orrie had managed to drag himself up and was currently casting the same charms that Harry had before the floo call.

Orrie rubbed the mare’s sweaty neck and grinned at his boss, “Seem they both had a lucky escape, I have no doubt that without that oxygen giving spell that we would have lost the foal and perhaps the mother on top of that! That spell was amazing; I’m going to have to teach it Hecate and Morpheus, you have no idea how much that could help them during foaling season. Where on earth did you learn it? I sure have never heard of it…” He grinned, eyes still bright from their triumph while the rest of his face and body seemed to leak fatigue.

Unexpectedly to Orrie Harry blushed at the praise, “I err invented it myself.” He muttered in embarrassment.

Orrie stared in amazement at his boos, “When did you find time to do that? I mean how one earth did you fit in inventing spells on top of raising your son, studying at muggle schools and taking even more classes in the evening with Hagrid?” The blond said in disbelief.

Harry ran his hand through his hair; he didn’t think that anything he’d done had been that great. Sure he’d modified a few spells Healers use of human so they’d work better on animals and of course he’d made up a couple of new ones but he’d always thought that that would be what he’d have to do, being the wizarding world’s first veterinarian as it were.

“Well as you know spells that were made to work on humans don’t always work so well on animals and of those basic healing spells I can use on animals a lot of them are useless so I guess I just did what I had to follow my dream.” He grumbled tiredly but still joking lightly.

Orrie laughed wearily, “Only you Harry, only you would invent spells and charms without training to do so and then go on to save the lives of sick and injured animals and call it just ‘Doing what you had to’!” the blond leaned forward and patted Harry’s arm.

The black haired vet was about to reply but was interrupted by a voice calling them from outside the stables.

“Orrie are you there? I checked the office and I couldn’t see anyone… Hello? Orrie? Mr Potter?” It was Elliot and Harry froze for a moment before coughing lightly as Orrie called back to his partner.

“Yeah Eli, we’ve in the back, in the last stable on the right.” He grinned and cast a quick cleaning charm on himself and his clothes. Harry did the same and while it didn’t stop them needing a bath or shower at some point in the near future at least they weren’t covered in blood and birthing water anymore and they no longer smelt like they’d been rolling in muck like they did before casting the charms.

Elliot appeared by the stall gate and Orrie rushed to open it. The older wizard was dressed in a very smart black robe that Harry knew was what he wore to work.

Once the gate was open Elliot wrapped his long arms around his younger partner, mindless of the muck on his clothes. “You alright love? You sounded really worried through the floo last night, I was thinking of coming in during the night but I thought better of it if you were going to be so busy; I wouldn’t have wanted to be an interruption.” He mumbled into long blond hair as he held him tight against his chest.

Harry tried to distract himself with tending to the mare but he couldn’t help listening in on the lovers.

“Thanks Eli, I know we had plans but Hecate called and I couldn’t leave Harry to deal with it all by himself.” Out of the corner of Harry’s eye he saw the blond kiss the older wizard on the lips lightly and he felt his gut clench. “It’s all good news though; both mare and foal are well.”

Elliot returned the kiss with a deeper one, “I’m glad and we can always catch up with our plans later.” Orrie nodded and they kissed again.

Harry had had enough of watching and hearing them, “Right I’m going to file the paperwork and made note of what potions we used up last night. Go home Orrie and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The blond glanced towards him and smile, “Oh thanks Harry, and I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.” And with that they both left the stable.

Harry collapsed in the same corner Orrie had but for a different reason; all his hope that they’d been fliting with him, that they’d noticed him cracked away and left his raw despair open. Since he’d met the blond he’d felt emotions blooming and growing stronger with every meeting between him and Orrie or between him and Elliot.

But they’d almost completely forgotten him a moment ago as they had kissed and became so wrapped up in each other they hadn’t even looked his way.

Perhaps it was time to move on; no more muggle clubs, no more lusting after wizards already in relationship and no cute thin blonds whose eyes glow with life and broad shouldered wizards with infectious laughs.

It was time for Harry to find his own happiness; it was time for Harry to think of the future for himself and his son.

* * *

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

“But I don’t like him dad!” Nathanael whined an hour before their dinner guest was due to arrive and Harry watched his ten year old son pout with big puppy dog eyes.

He frowned, “Nat you’ve only meet him once and that was only for ten minutes…” his son had met David Wyatt as the man had come to pick him up for their third date a week ago. Harry had met David after the owl breeder had brought one of his best little owl females in to the clinic and Harry thought they’d hit it off quite well so was happy to accept a date invitation.

That have been six weeks ago, two months after the Aethonon mare had come in that night, and Harry found himself enjoying spending time with David; just going out really, eating dinner together, enjoying walks in the park and floo chats about nothing meaningful.

But on David’s and Nathanael’s first meeting there had been glares from his son and Harry had to admit that David hadn’t really tried very hard to get on well with the ten year old. In fact he had been almost completely silent for the few minutes they had had to wait for Charlie the babysitter for the night to get there before they could leave for their date.

There have been two more dates since that night and Harry thought he was beginning to understand the actions of both David and his son. Nathanael must be worried about losing his dad to a boyfriend, after all he had been abandoned by a parent before and his son wasn’t as close to his maternal grandparents as Harry had hoped. He hoped with time that his son would see that he wasn’t planning on leaving.

Harry really liked David, admired his courage and thoughtfulness especially as David had been through a lot himself; Born Emily Wyatt at the age of twenty five she had come to terms, with the help of a Mind-Healer, that she didn’t feel female on the inside. She hadn’t been able to have sexual relations with men even though she had found them attractive. Her breasts, David later explained to Harry on their fifth date, had been unwanted sacks of flesh and binding them had done nothing.

After a year of taking the _Femineus Transfiguro Masaulus Potion_ (A testosterone potions that changes the body from that of a woman to a man) and several spells to shrink the breasts to nothing and to help the penis grown by the potion to grown into a more ‘usable’ size, Emily had chosen the name David and was now living a much happier, fuller life as a more comfortable gender. David had admitted that it did do about the same thing as the muggle treatments, just a lot more comfortably. He felt really happy for the first time in his life even if magic still couldn’t make him biologically male and so he’d never father children.

He had been worried about telling Harry at first but good old Harry had just been confused at why it would matter. David had grinned and they had shared their first kiss that night.

Their sixth date would be a home cooked meal at Harry’s house and it would be his son’s and potential boyfriend’s first real meeting where they could talk and learn about each other.

“Couldn’t Orrie and Elliot come?  Or even Charlie and Draco? I don’t like him; he’s got something funny about him you know? He watches you funny too.” Nathanael frowned and Harry sighed lightly. His son wasn’t normally this difficult and usually wanted to be the first one to greet guests.

“Nat baby, I explained that David used to be a lady but he didn’t feel comfortable and so took a very brave step to become a man.” He explained again running a stressed hand through his hair.

Nathanael looked at his father annoyed, with arms across his chest and he looked just like Harry did when he was digging his heels in stubbornly. “I know that dad,” he rolled his eyes and Harry had to hold in a chuckle, “But I get a fishy feeling from him and it’s not because he used to be a lady, I think that bits cool.” He sighed and looked at Harry pleadingly. “I’m allowed not to like him right daddy?”

Harry nodded, “I guess so love but just give him a chance, and perhaps you might find you have things in common… You like owls right? And David’s an owl breeder, maybe you could chat about that.” He said hopefully.

Nathanael huffed like only children can and he nodded his head. “Good, run up and get ready. I have to finish the cream for the dessert and then get ready myself yet!” He chuckled as his son ran up the stairs to get ready.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door and Harry waved to Nathanael to answer it and he did so, in a huff of course.

Muffled voices reached Harry and he smiled to hear his son chatting to David. His smile stayed in place as they reached the kitchen.

David stood by his son and Harry smiled at the picture (Ignoring the mental image of his son and two other people in the doorway at Yule), his son was dressed in a light blue robe and he looked so smart, his hair brushed as much as the Potter hair could be and he was chatting away to David, who looked a little uncomfortable but that was understandable.

David himself was dressed in a black muggle suit with a white shirt and a light red over robe, his pale brown hair combed back and his thin shoulders straight. The _Femineus Transfiguro Masaulus Potion_ could add a little height and a little bulk but from what David had told Harry he had short and very thin as a woman.

Harry beamed at them both before leaning forward to give his date a light hug, “So glad you could make it David, has Nat been telling you what I’ve cooked us for dinner?”

The hug was returned, “Oh yeah, something about soup and cake is all I could understand.” David chuckled deeply and Harry just caught a glare flashed at the man from Nathanael and Harry bit his lip.

Harry nodded slowly, “Mushroom and cream cheese soup for starter and nut loaf for main. I grabbed a vegetarian cook book the other day so I’d have some stuff to cook for you.”

David flashed him another grin, “Thanks babe, I love mushroom soup.” He rubbed Harry’s back and slid a hand over the top of Harry’s arse to which Harry blushed and took a step back.

“Well the soups are in the dining room under warming charms if you want to go through, I’ve just got to get the cake out of the fridge.” He turned to his son. “Nat did you put Mollie and Jax in your room like I asked?” Mollie and Jax were Nathanael’s two cats, both black and white little terrors that Harry had ‘fostered’ while he was working at the muggle clinic.

Nathanael nodded, “Yeah dad, I put their little tray and some water up there too.” Harry wrapped an arm around his son and kissed his hair lightly.

“Good, now if you want to show David the dining room I’ll be there in a minute love.” With that David followed the chatty ten year old to the dining room at the back of the house.

The cake was white chocolate and sugared peach, his sons favourite, and once it was placed on the stand to warm up a little for eating Harry followed the steps his date and his son had taken moments ago.

“And Orrie said that Mollie and Jax are part Persian and that’s a muggle cat and that’s why they have funny faces… Do you like cats?” Harry could hear his chatting away and smiled, perhaps the evening would go well after all.

Thirty minutes later Harry thought perhaps he should revise that statement as his son sat in front of his barely touched dinner as David happily chatted about breeding Mongolian eagles. Harry had thought that everything had been going fine, his son had been happily chatting about whatever came to mind but in the short time between taking the soup dishes out and returning with the nut loaf his son had gone silent.

Normally Harry wouldn’t let his son leave the table without eating at least half of his plate without a good reason like being ill but when his son asked to check on the cats before having some cake Harry had to agree.

“So Harry, how’s work at the moment? The boy was telling me about your assistant, what was his name... Yorrie? Oh I can’t remember.” David said slyly from across the table and Harry blinked at him slowly.

“Err you mean Orrie? Yeah Nat’s really got attached over the last few months and it helps Orrie is Luna’s cousin and Luna is almost Nathanael’s favourite person in the world.” Harry replied slowly, slightly unsure of David’s tone of voice and not wanting to fall into what felt like a trap.

“Mmmhm, I see.” He became silent and drained the rest of his wine.

“Dad I’m not feeling too good, would you mind if I went to bed and had my cake if I feel better tomorrow?” Harry turned sharply to see his son standing pale faced in the doorway.

Harry stood, rushed to Nathanael’s side and felt his forehead, frowning as he felt slight warmth. “You alright love? Want a potion?” he said softly.

He shook his head lightly, “No thanks dad I just want to go to sleep I think…”

Harry sighed, “Alright love, you head off too bed and I’ll save you a slice.” He kissed his son’s forehead and watched as the ten year old rushed back down the hallway towards the stairs.

Harry turned to his date and sat down next to him, “Sorry about that David, he said there was a cold going round at school and I should have thought that he might catch it.” He took a sip of his own wine and sighed.

David hummed, “I’m sure that’s it but at least we can enjoy the rest of the evening still.”

Harry nodded weakly, “Yeah I guess, want me to get a bit of cake each?”

“No, no, I’m not in the mood for cake… let’s sit in front of the fire with a glass for a little while…” Without waiting for a reply he topped up their glasses with wine and grabbed Harry’s free hand to lead him over to the loveseat where they settled as comfortably as they could.

Soon their glasses were empty and forgotten on the floor. Harry found the snuggling calming, even if he had to fight thoughts of two very different sets of arms being wrapped around him.

Just as he thought he could drift off to sleep he felt a hand tip his head back and a set of soft lips against his own. After a few moments of soft kisses Harry moaned as they deepened and the hands roamed under his robe of the soft silk of his shirt. In return he slid his own hands round David shoulders. This was their deepest kiss yet and Harry found himself enjoying it; he didn’t think of work or David’s past as a woman, he didn’t think of public reaction or his friends reactions. He did think briefly of fine blond hair and thickly muscled shoulders but he beat those thoughts away; thinking of what he couldn’t have while kissing what he did have could never be a good idea.

It was only when the hands strayed too far down that Harry pulled back a little. “Err David you are getting a little close there…” He mumbled as his face turned red.

David smirked and Harry felt the hand sliding back down so the tips were inside Harry’s trousers. “It’s alright Harry, neither of us are virgins and both of us could do with a little stress relief…” He started to kiss Harry again but the black haired wizard pulled back.

“Look David I’m looking for long term…”

He was interrupted, “So am I so I don’t see why we can’t just to the fun bit already.” David purred in Harry’s ear but to Harry the sound wasn’t sexy and didn’t really turn him on.

Harry shook his head softly, “I want to go slow, I want to do everything right and at the right time. I don’t feel the need to rush into anything.”

The other wizard frowned before kissing him again. “It wouldn’t be rushing babe, it’s just too guys enjoying each other’s bodies.” He leaned forward as if to kiss Harry again but he turned his face away.

“Please David, I don’t want to tonight.” He sighed at the flash of annoyance in the other man’s eyes that was quickly followed by flash of anger.

“Is it because I who I was? Trust me I’m fully male where it counts.” To prove his point his pressed his hard bulge against Harry’s thigh and tried to kiss him again while grabbing his arse in a tight grip.

The force used made Harry uncomfortable and he saw no other option than to pull David away and jump of the loveseat. In the process Harry knocked over a wine glass and it smashed to tiny pieces.

David jumped at the sound of glass breaking on hard wood floor, “Shit Harry, are you alright? I didn’t mean to make you jump, I just wanted to be closer to you and you overreacted.” He said as if that would make everything better.

Harry stepped away from the broken glass and took a deep breath, “I think its time you went home David, we can talk more later alright?”

David nodded slowly and Harry watched and then listened as he made his way out of the room and then out of the front door, he felt the wards shift as David left and Harry took a deep breath again.

Harry didn’t know what to think; had David been right and he’d overreacted, had he become obsessed with his employee and partner that he couldn’t face being sexually involve with another man or had his son been right and David wasn’t to be trusted?

Harry was so confused. He felt lust for David and found they had lots in common but had David gone too far in pushing him for what he didn’t think he was ready for? Harry didn’t know and didn’t want to right then; he just wanted to sleep his troubles away.

He crawled up the stairs and after checking on his son, who was curled up in bed with the two cats, Harry found his way to his room and flopped onto the bed for a restless night.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

* * *

 

Harry woke with a bad taste in his mouth and pain throbbing in his head. He remembered the night before clearly but wished he didn’t. How could David have done that too him? He had had high hopes for their relationship and to watch it all crumble was heart-breaking.

Now he was thinking clearly he knew that he couldn’t continue to be in a relationship with someone that was not willing to respect his limits like David hadn’t the night before. Harry had grown some self-confidence as a father and knew he deserved more than a quick fuck in the dark if he wanted more.

With that in mind Harry got ready and made his way down to the kitchen where his house-elf Stori had made breakfast after getting Nathanael out of bed and ready for the day.

When his son saw him Nat rushed to give him a hug. “Morning dad, I’m sorry I was rude last night, I really didn’t mean to be.” He frowned as if waiting to be told off.

Harry kissed Nathanael’s forehead like he had the night before, “It’s alright love, and you don’t have to worry about David again. He’d not who I thought he was and he asked for what I wasn’t ready to give.” He hugged him tight and smiled; he’d find what he needed someday.

Nathanael nodded, “Okay dad, I didn’t like him anyways. He looked at you like you were a big steak and he was hungry… which is funny cause he don’t eat meat!” He giggled and sat down to eat the rest of his toast and jam.

Harry sat and Stori appeared at his side. “What would Master Harry be wanting from Stori this morning?” She said respectfully; she had been a Hogwarts elf before the war but when she’d lost an arm in battle she could no longer work there and Harry had taken her in.

He smiled at the little elf, “Just some tea and dry toast for today Stori, oh and the paper if you don’t mind.” But Harry watched as her little elf face paled in horror.

“Sorry Master Potter but Stori not thinking good master should read nasty paper this morning.” She mumbled as she pulled her ear and stared at the floor.

“Shhh Stori, shhh it’s okay, whatever’s in there isn’t your fault.” He hushed as the elf looked at him pleadingly before she clicked her fingers and the paper appeared, rolled up tightly.

Once the paper was unrolled Harry knew the reason why Stori hadn’t wanted to let him read it.

_EXCLUSIVE: IS HARRY POTTER A PRUDE?_

_We at the Daily Prophet have new for you ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards and right from the horse’s mouth. Late last night your esteemed reporter had a chat with the wizarding world’s most wanted man’s latest boyfriend, the handsome David Wyatt._

_So what did I learn? Well…_

By the end of the article Harry was livid and the paper burnt up in his hands as his confused son and terrified house-elf watched. The details of their shared dates and kisses spread in print where anyone could read them. A distorted view of the night before had also appeared and Harry felt both sick to his stomach and so angry he could punch something. 

This just confirmed it; David really wasn’t the one for him. He quickly wrote a letter to David and basically told him to fuck right off and never come near him again; not that Harry thought he would now he’d made his money. After the anger crumbled down Harry was left in despair; who was out there for him? Who would he find love and forever in? His son was off to Hogwarts the next year and Harry knew he’d need more than just the clinic to keep him happy.

A flash of Orpheus and Elliot crossed his mind but Harry ignored it. They were happy together and so he just had to find his own forever.

He just had to be himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> }{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
> Yep that’s done at 6,748 words! Oh! I’m so proud aha  
> So the three things I wanted to point out were one I know nothing about horses giving birth so forget any mistakes please. Two I know nothing about the change from female to male, I just know it’s a lot harder that my simple way but for all you reading that might be trans of any kind take as my wish that it would be so easy for you (Hugs and cuddles to get you through your struggles!) and three I know David is a bad guy but being transsexual has nothing to do with his meanness, he’s just a bit self-entitled.  
> Please check out the poll on my profile and review if you have time!
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> We stand together in the face of terror and we shall cry for the fallen victims no matter where they may be from.  
> For the people of Beirut, Lebanon, for the people across Syria and Baghdad, Iraq, for the plane victims, for the people of Paris and for the innocent families left confused by their terrorist relations I shall mourn the innocent and dream of peace. I shall not mark a religion as one evil mind working to destroy; I will recognize that in the face of terror that your faith, or lack of, will never protect you from evil. If you believe in a god or not we must all work so the children of tomorrow are freer than those of today.  
> You Will Be Missed Beloved Lost,  
> Yours a dejected conquered king.


	5. Chapter Five: Hard Won Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Fresh new chapter just waiting to be read but sadly this is the second to last chapter so get voting on my poll please!   
> Warnings!!! – IT’S SEXY TIMES! (Creepy wink) Yes indeed our lovers will join together in a twist of sweaty skin on silk sheets (Swoons): basically it’s a smut warning. If you think what I’ve written goes beyond fanfiction limits then PLEASE tell me, I’m happy to reasonably change things. Language warning too.   
> Disclaimer: I own some stuff just not the Harry Potter stuff.

“Alright Nathanael have you got everything you wanted to take? Your book and note pad? And have you got enough potions?” Harry asked his son a few weeks after the Daily Prophet article.

His son smiled at him, his black hair messy and his greeny-blue eyes sparkled. “Yeah dad, I’ve got three vials and I’ve just got to grab my coat and we can get going if you want.” He said as he plays with one of the two cats and Harry can tell from the red collar its Mollie. “Will you be okay looking after Mollie and Jax Dad? You know Jax only likes fresh cold water and Mollie doesn’t like fishy foods.” He looks at his father worried as if Harry wasn’t a veterinarian and hadn’t save the lives of more cats than his ten year old had ever seen.

Harry rolled his eyes, “For the magic knows how many times, yes I can care for the two brats. I raised you didn’t I?” He chuckled as his son glared at him and pouted like he was still four.

“Well I have to admit you did a great job…” Nathanael said before his father grabbed him by his sides and began to tickle him without mercy.

“Stop daddy stop!” he laughed breathlessly, “I can’t breathe!” he gasped again.

Harry slowly stopped tickling and instead pulled his son in for a tight hug. “Just send me a letter if you want to come home. I know you like spending time at the Weasley’s but you know who is going to be there and if you feel like you can’t cope then you floo home alright love?” He said softly into his son’s wild hair.

The father felt the son nod and he took a step back, “You sure you want to go?” he asked hesitantly.

Nathanael nodded, “Yeah dad I wouldn’t miss Charlie’s and Draco’s party for anything. Draco said that I could stay with him if I didn’t feel comfortable or if she tries to talk to me.” He looked up at his father sadly and Harry wished once again that Ginny had been able to overlook his son mild imperfections to be some kind of mother.

To him his son was perfect, smart, healthy and strong but Ginny never could get over his mild lung condition and his need for a hearing aid charm until he’d be old enough for the healers to fix his underdeveloped hearing. To Harry neither of those things mattered and they didn’t affect his son’s daily life but to his ex-wife it confirmed he wasn’t perfect enough to be her child.

Ginny had gone on to marry some pureblood from Germany a year after the divorce and had three ‘perfect children’ with him; three perfect brats if the things Hermione had told him were true!

Harry guesses that while he wished his son had never had to go through pain of having a parent reject him Harry also believed that they’d both had a lucky escape; no child of his would be a brat that would fall if left on their own two feet.

“Alright I get it, you’re all grown up and I should stop babying you. Go grab your coat and bag and I’ll see you through the floo.” With that his son ran to grab his coat and bag while Harry chuckled all the way to the fireplace.

“I’m ready dad!” His son was beaming at his side and Harry couldn’t help ruffling that wild black hair before kissing his forehead.

“You may be a big boy but you can always come to me alright Nat? I love you my boy.” His son beaned even more and Harry couldn’t feel prouder.

“I know dad, I love you too dad.” With that he grabbed his bag and coat before grabbing some powder and shouting ‘Malfoy Manor, Green Office!’ and then jumping through. Nathanael would be flooing to the Manor before heading to the Burrow with Malfoy.

Harry watched as his son disappeared into the flames of the floo. It would be a lonely night without him and Harry knew he would worry that Ginny or her children would be nasty; he didn’t trust his ex-wife at all. But he had to let his son grow up sometime.

He wished he could have gone but Harry guessed that it didn’t matter, this was only the first of two parties and Harry knew he would be able to go to the one Charlie and Malfoy would be holding later that month at their Manor for Malfoy’s friends and family. Harry was looking forward to it; Luna had agreed to take Nathanael for the night so he could go as she had her own twins to look after.

Harry and Nathanael had been to see Luna and the twins, Lorcan and Lysander, around a week after they had been born and Harry had to admit that while he had been pleased at how well his son had been with the babies it made Harry a little sad that he would never be a big brother.

Harry didn’t think it would be fair to bring another child into his family for several reasons; firstly he didn’t know if he would be able to love a second child as much as he loved Nathanael, secondly Harry knew that as soon as Nathanael was at Hogwarts he would look into taking on an apprentice so he would be too busy for a second child and thirdly Harry knew that he still wasn’t truly over how Ginny had acted towards their son and there was no way he’d risk the chance that another child of his could feel unloved by anyone.

Shaking his head Harry went to walk to his office to get ahead on paperwork but something caught his eye. A bottle of rather lovely wine that he had left on the side after being giving it by a grateful Hecate a week after the foaling.

Harry looked at the bottle for a moment before heading back to the kitchen and grabbing a glass before grabbing the bottle on his way to the living room: The paperwork could wait another day.

Sitting by the fire Harry tapped the cork with his wand, the soft pop made Harry smile and he sniffed the wine before pouring a generous glass for himself. The wine was a favourite, a deep Italian red. He had first tasted when Ron and Hermione had given him a bottle to celebrate Harry’s divorce from Ginny and Harry remembered how thankful he’d been to them for their gift. It hadn’t been easy for the Weasley family to except the divorce and when the time came and the paperwork was signed Harry had been really thankful for all the little gifts he had been given for himself and Nathanael.

Taking a sip Harry sighed and relaxed into the armchair; he had a lot to be thankful for since he had bought this beautiful home a year after the divorce. Having left Ginny the flat Harry had had to find a new, better place for his son to live.

It was a truly prefect home for Harry and his son; bright and open with three bedrooms. It had once been a muggle barn just outside of Walter’s Ash, Buckinghamshire. It was a sleepy little village that Harry had to admit was a rather nice place to live. The people were lovely and they were happy to leave the odd single dad and his son alone.

About an hour after he’d popped the wine he had drank a glass and started on his second. It was about six sips or so in when the doorbell rang and Harry glanced at the wall clock, it was ten thirty something. Now the doorbell ringing was odd in itself but at this time of night it was almost unheard of.

 If it had been Josh or Ahmed calling in an emergency or if it had been Nathanael or one of the Weasley’s they would have floo called and if it had been someone from the muggle village they would have come much earlier in the day.

“Coming!” Harry shouted back as he placed the wine on the fireplace and made his way towards the front door.

Opening the door gave Harry the shock of his life: on the other side of the door stood the objects of his lust and desires.

Orrie smiled at him and held up a bottle of Fire Whiskey and Elliot greeted him with a slightly weary smile. “Hello Harry we heard you weren’t going to the party and we wondered if you wanted some company?” His smile brightened the longer Harry stared at them stupidly.

He shook himself and mumbled, “Yeah of course, just head on to the living room while I grabbed the glasses.” Harry let them find their own way and he grabbed three of his better glasses from the shelf.

Harry walked into the living to find that Orrie had settled into the chair Harry had been sitting in only moments ago. Elliot had picked up Harry’s glass from earlier and he was in the middle of smelling the wine as if at a wine tasting.

“Started without us?” He chuckled darkly as Harry levitated a table from the corner of the room to in front of the fire for the glasses and bottle to rest on.

Harry glanced at the bottle; there was more than half left. “I can get you a glass to try some if you like? I have to admit that that is one of my favourites.”

Elliot stared at him for a moment and just as Harry was about to ask again the older wizard raised the wine to his lips and took a deep taste, his eyes never leaving Harry’s.

The action could have been innocent but the intense stare and the flick of pink tongue over red lip made Harry tingle in ways that he knew he really shouldn’t. The flash in Elliot’s eyes would have told Harry differently if he hadn’t turned his gaze away so quickly.

“Very nice, very nice indeed,” Elliot purred to Harry as the boy-who-lived settled into an armchair next to Orrie, leaving a chair the other side of the table for Elliot.

The blond had been watching the not so subtle flirting from his lover and he smirked softly at how flustered Harry had gotten at a few simple hints. He wondered if his boss would live through all they had planned to do that night.

Harry poured them all a lavish glass of the amber-red whiskey, passing the glasses to the other wizards so careful that his wouldn’t brush his hand against theirs. Magic forbid him from getting anymore aroused by them then he was already.

They all sat and sipped their drinks in silence, one wondering what he should say and the other two plotting what step they would take next.

It had become so quiet that Orrie’s sudden words almost made him jump, “So how are you doing Harry? I mean has that dickhead tried to contact you or have you had any trouble with the press.” The blond said softly from the chair to Harry’s right hand side.

Harry stared at the flames for a few seconds, contemplating how honest he wanted to be but the mix of wine and whiskey made words flow freer than they might have without such a potent mix in his system.

“I’m alright, bit pissed off still. Angry that I’d introduced Wyatt to Nathanael. Hell Nat had told me something was off about him.” Harry sighed and drained the last of his glass, “No contact but the letter I send him might have put him off.” He sniggered at the memory.

Elliot reached over and refilled Harry’s glass, topping it off a little more than Harry had. “And the press? I noticed that there hasn’t been anything more in the Prophet but that doesn’t mean much when it comes to them…”

The green-eyed wizard snorted in agreement, “They tried to owl me for comment or perhaps a revenge article but I just sent the letters back unopened. They might have been slightly burnt too.”

The other two chuckled at the idea and it went silent again for a few minutes but was broken when Harry got up the courage to talk.  

“So I’m guessing you didn’t go to the engagement party at the Burrow?” He asked nervously; he had never been a fan of what felt like awkward silences.

Elliot shrugged, “Nah, we’ll go to the one at the manor but without you there it wasn’t like we’d have known enough people to keep ourselves busy.”

Orrie nodded, “Yeah if you’d have been we might have gone but… “He tilted his head and shrugged as well.

“I was invited but…” Harry looked away.

Elliot hummed, “But so was she.” He guessed.

Harry nodded once and then let his chin hit his chest, “Yeah, yeah she was. Her and her perfect husband and perfect kids.” He grumbled at the image of his ex-wife with her flawless blond husband and picture-perfect kids that he was sure are just the right mix of the two of them.

Harry missed the exchange of glances as he continued to stare into his half full glass.

“I’m guessing you haven’t seen her much since you two got a divorce?” Orrie asked gently, as if Harry was going to bite his head off for asking.

“Thank magic for that! I don’t think I could have dealt with her attitude more often than I have.” Replied Harry, “She was just too selfish and probably still is, I wouldn’t know now because I haven’t seen her in years.”

“I noticed that Nathanael doesn’t talk about her much,” offered Elliot, “I get the feeling they don’t have much of a relationship?”

Orrie joined in there with, “Yeah, I love talking to the littler Potter but he’s never talked about his mother.”

Harry snorted and laughed bitterly. “Of course he hasn’t, he’d never really met her.”

They stared at him, one confused and the other angered. It was Elliot who was angered and he couldn’t help but ask, “Why? I mean I’ve seen her and her brood out when I’ve have had coffee with Charlie, she obviously likes kids and being a mother because she has three with the German wizard.”

The bitter laugh came back, “Oh yes her perfect children. She isn’t Nathanael’s mother simply because he isn’t a perfect enough child for her.” His spare hand clenched into a fist as he thought of her words back at the Burrow that day so long ago.

“But he is, Nathanael’s very bright, too funny, and so kind and gentle, he’s also strong and has such a good view on good, bad and the world of grey for a kid his age.” The simple statement from Orrie almost made Harry break down in tears. Sure it was partly the alcohol but it was also that Harry had never heard someone say what he felt about his son.

“Thank you, that means so much to me. When his own mother would rather he had died than live with such minor imperfections I’m glad to know that others see him as I do.” He said a little breathlessly as his gaze switched between the two wizards.

“Well she is stupid and doesn’t deserve to share blood with him: he is a beautiful child, and one to be very proud of.” Harry felt the tears building; it had been so long since he had talked about his ex-wife’s abandonment of himself and his son that the emotions hadn’t had an outlet, they had just built and built over the years.

“I wish she could have seen that, even if our marriage would never have lasted. I’m too imperfect for her and she would have seen that in time. I just wish Nathanael had never had to know the pain of feeling unloved by someone who should care for him…” he trailed off as memories of his own childhood as an unwanted ‘burden’ came to mind.

The tears did build and slowly they dripped down his flushed cheeks and his hands shook ever so slightly.

He must not have been the only one to notice the shaking and he soon felt the whisky glass being taken out of his hand and from the clinking sound that followed Harry guessed it had been put onto the table.

Harry jumped as he felt warm, soft hands being placed on both of his cheeks and he gasped quietly as the hands tilted his face so his watery eyes stared into tender ones.

Orrie’s eyes burnt in the fire light and Harry watched as they gazed at him full of forbidden desires. “Ah Harry, no one is perfect sweetheart. I’m not, Elliot over there’s close but not quite and your ex-wife certainly isn’t. But you are as perfect as you need to be.”

Looking back Harry would say that he should have expected Orpheus’ lips to press down onto his but at the time all Harry could do was gasp and then moan breathlessly at the feel of another person against his lips and the taste of whiskey and Orrie.

The hand on his left cheek trailed down his neck and crawled behind Harry’s head to gently grip the thick black hair on the back of his head. Meanwhile Harry’s own hand had reached out and gripped the black of the blond’s robes so tightly Harry’s burred brain wondered if he was causing pain.

The breathless moan became louder as Orrie licked at Harry’s month, asking to deepen the kiss and Harry couldn’t do anything but helplessly oblige the request.

Neither wizard knew how long the kiss went on for and it wasn’t until Harry heard a moan from the other side of the table that Harry’s brain caught up with what he was doing and, more importantly, who he was doing it with.

Jerking his head back Harry gasped and pushed Orrie out of his lap, his eyes locking onto Elliot’s from across the fire lit table, waiting to be cursed or hexed for daring to kiss his lover.

But in his shock Harry didn’t noticed the pleased smirk on the older wizard’s face or his hand rubbing boldly at the hard bump in his lap.

Still breathless Harry started stuttering, “I’m sorry, so sorry!” he cried out, trying to stand only to find Orrie holding him in place. “Please I didn’t mean to let myself go like that!”

Elliot lets out a chuckle and stands by Harry’s side, grabbing Harry’s limp hand he placed in of the bulge he had just been rubbing. The black haired wizard squawks at the sudden feeling of hot, hard flesh under his hand and almost without realising it he began to rub.

Elliot moaned part in surprise and part in absolute pleasure. “You understand Harry? There’s no need to be sorry, this is what we want.”

Orrie hummed, “And that’s you by the way. What we want I mean.” He chuckled and Harry glanced at Orrie’s own erection as if he needed to confirm his words and he gulped at the evidence he found.

“But why do you want me? You have each other and seem so happy…” he asked confused but hopeful.

The glanced at each other, “Well,” Elliot started, “We’ve talked about adding a third to our relationship since about a year in. I’d been in a relationship with two other people at the same time and had enjoyed it greatly. They had known about each other but hadn’t been together, one being a witch and the other being a gay wizard meant that wasn’t possible. I wanted that again but this time I wanted us all to be one.” His smile was so bright that it gave Harry hope.

“But this would be for more than one night right? I don’t think I could handle being with both of you one day only to have it forgotten the next.” Harry had to ask.

Orrie lent forward and ran through Harry’s now messier than normal hair causing Harry to purr into the touch. “Harry what we want and then get, we keep.”

Harry’s brain didn’t want to work, the mix of feeling, the blood pumping through his body, the dizzy taste of whiskey on the back of his tongue and the hot hands on his skin, were almost too much and he felt like he’d melt into mush into if he felt anything more.

“But you know me, I’m an obsessed workaholic with very little to offer you.” He sighed.

Elliot was shaking his head before Harry had even finish, “You have so much we want, you are so selfless, so warm, your son is a wonder to be around and well to be honest your body isn’t at all a turn off…” he grinned as Harry blushed pink.

Orrie nodded, “Oh yes Harry there is much we could do with and to your body…” Harry’s blush turned from a soft pink to a deeper red.

“But…” It seems that Elliot had had enough of Harry’s stupefied mutterings and so he grabbed Harry by the jaw and slammed his lips against Harry’s shocked ones.

Kissing Elliot was very different from kissing Orrie, Elliot didn’t allow for shared movements; he simply took possession of Harry’s lips. He seemed to try and devour Harry’s soul through his mouth and Harry couldn’t do anything to stop him even if he wanted to.

The kiss ended with a sigh and Harry slowly opened eyes he hadn’t even realised he’d closed. He watched their smirking faces and felt most of his doubts drain away but he wouldn’t be Harry Potter if he just gave into reason so easily.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself to ask the question that would change the rest of his life and the life of his son.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked quietly, bottom lip becoming caught in his teeth with unnecessary apprehension.

“Yes!” they both said together.

“Harry I’ve not wanted anything more since I first wanted Orrie.” Elliot said reassuringly.

Orrie rubbed Harry’s arm, “I’ve fantasised about being held by two people, I’ve dreamt of coming home to a family and I think you and Nathanael could make us whole, I want what we could have so badly it almost hurts.” He smiled softly and something in Harry broke the wall that had been holding everyone back.

A tear dripped from his eye but he ignored it and threw himself into Elliot’s arms, hoping the other wizard would be strong enough to hold him up on his wobbly legs. Their lips met again and they both moan at the sensation and hot, sweet taste of the others lips.

Harry felt hand wrap around his waist from behind and another set of lips started to lick, nibble and kiss the back and sides of his neck.

Orrie and Elliot were shockingly almost the same height, Harry had been sure Elliot was taller, and Harry was only half a head shorter but it was just enough for Harry to feel that they had taken the lead for the night. _The first night of many,_ he hoped as Elliot nipped sharply at Harry’s top lip.

As much as Harry wanted to continue he didn’t want to do so in his living room; he had a perfectly good bedroom only a staircase away.

He managed to drag his lips from Elliot’s and breathlessly stutter out the cliché, “Bedroom.” before his lips could be reoccupied. Harry saw Elliot nod and felt Orrie hum against his neck but when he tried to take a step towards the stairs Elliot growled and pulled him back flush against his hard body.

“Just give me a minute please.” The dark voice grumbled from deep within the older wizard’s chest. Behind him Orrie chuckled and Harry felt the vibrations through his back.

“He gets like this sometimes Harry, all animalistic and primal, like he just wants to bend you over anything and fuck you till you can’t move, breathe or even think.” Harry gasped at the sensation caused by the words, his body flushed at the metal image and his cock twitched.

Harry held his breath for a moment but movement made him look up into burning eyes. “You like that idea love? You like the idea of me coming in and bending you over the second you say ‘yes please’?” At Harry’s slightly embarrassed nod Elliot groaned and tilted his head back, obviously he liked the idea too.

Orrie laughed from behind Harry, “Gentlemen that can be for another day, right now there’s a bed I’d quite like to be in…” Harry could hear the smirk in his voice and promised that someday he’d get his revenge.

But Orpheus’ words did the trick and within the minute Harry found himself being pushed back onto his own bed, shirt and shoeless as the lovers slowly undressed each other, every movement teasing Harry.

Harry gasped loudly as Orrie stepped back from unbuttoning Elliot’s shirt, leaving the wizard’s chest for Harry to gap at.

Not only was Elliot beautifully muscled, he also had the most astounding tattoo roaring across his shoulders and chest. It was a dragon, a breed that had long since died out: the Icelandic Emerald Copper; so named for the striking swirls of gem green and copper that had once covered the dragons’ hides. The tattoo had the dragon flying over Elliot’s shoulder and its head with mouth roaring over the opposite side of his chest.

Harry fell a little bit more in love at the stunning sight.

He turned to the side of the bed as he felt in dip down and came face to face with Orpheus Lovegood naked but boxers and what a sight he made…

“He’d fucking stunning isn’t he?” Orrie whispered into Harry’s ear, “I bet you just want to lick and nibble every inch of that tattoo, of that chest, of those shoulders.” He purred and brushed his hand over Harry’s own chest as the stunned wizard nodded.

Orrie chuckled and it was so fucking sexy Harry could barely stand it. “I wanted to do the same when I first saw it; it was the first time I’d been so turned on by a tattoo.”

Harry nodded: it was the first time for him too.

Orrie chuckle again and Harry relished the beautiful sound, Orrie’s chuckle was like ever so slightly bitter dark chocolate on sweet raspberries, like the songs sung by mermaids in myths to lure sailors to their deaths.

Merman Orrie may not be but Harry had the feeling that if one could really die of pleasure then he might get pretty close that night.

The bed dipped again, the other side this time and hands that were starting to become familiar wrapped around his hips, pulling him so he was straddling Elliot’s thighs.  Harry panted for breath as he stared down into dark eyes, hands resting on that tattoo to keep him up straight. Elliot had fully lost the shirt by then and Harry was glad.

“Well love, we have you right where we want you. What do you want to do next?” The deeply purred words had Harry blushing once more.

A million and one ideas rushed through his mind, did he want to go straight for gold or did he want to touch and taste, take his time so to speak? He thought for less than a minute before he kissed Elliot’s right nipples and started tugging off his silk boxers.

Harry swallowed at the size that greeted him; now he’d known that Elliot was a big man but he didn’t think he’d get all that in his mouth… He looked up as Elliot’s made a rumbling sound.

“Don’t worry Harry, do what you like and later I’ll be as gentle as you need.” Harry nodded in relief, in had been a while and he wanted to think about pleasure not pain or discomfort.

Forgetting his worries Harry grabbed the hot flesh with one hand, leaving the other to support his weight. He ran his hand lightly up and down the silken heat, pausing to grip tighter whenever he got a sound out of the wizard and after a minute a hard/gentle touches Harry saw a droplet appear just where he’d wanted it.

He smirked and licked the head like a dripping ice cream cone. The sound Elliot made was gratifying, a mix of a surprised moan and a harsh rumble of bliss. Taking the hard flesh deeper in his mouth until he hit the back of his throat before repeating it slowly but when Harry heard another moan he couldn’t help look up when he realised it came from Orrie.

Orrie had curled up against Elliot’s side and their lips were locked in such an erotic sight that Harry had to swallow, forgetting about the cock buried to the hilt in his mouth.

Not that the swallow caused pain, in fact Elliot, lost in his lovers’ mouths, buckled his hips up and Harry had to pull back in fear of chocking.

He crawled up Elliot’s other side, jaw aching but he couldn’t get rid of his grin as Elliot once again took possession of his lips. “You did good love,” Elliot mumbled against his lips as Harry panted for air.

Orrie brushed a hand through his hair, “I’ll have to feel that someday Harry, Elliot’s a monster and you took his down like a pro.”

Harry giggled at the idea, boy-who-lived-to-be-a-whore, the press would have a field day! “I dated a part giant back in university, he was only about an eighth but well he was packing…”

The shared a laugh and enjoyed the feel of their sweaty skins touching but it didn’t last long. “Where’s your lube?” Orrie asked and ran a hand down Elliot’s chest.

“In the second draw down, its locked but just press down on the circle below the handle…” the soft pop told Harry he’d done it and the loud groan told Harry that Orrie had seen his collection of bites and pieces.

The look on Orrie’s face told Harry that not only had Orrie seen them but he’d also thought up some devilish plans to play with them at a later date.

“Why Harry I didn’t know you like glass so much?” Orrie said holding the lubricating potion in one hand and Harry couldn’t help but blush.

“Yeah,” He murmured into Elliot’s chest, which he had tried to use to hide his blushing face but Elliot was having none of it. He pulled Harry into the middle of the bed so he was lying flat on his back, trapped willingly between the two handsome men.

“So who’s going first?” he smiled cheerfully, he’d missed the full feeling and didn’t plan to be top that night.

The wizards glanced at each other and after only twenty seconds or so nodded.

“That would be me it seems!” Orrie said into Harry’s ear. “How do you want to do it?” he purred.

Harry laughed as his worries just drained away, “I’m not moving so you’ll have to pick me up and move me if need be…”

Orrie shook his head, “No need my beauty, I can work with you like this.” He leaned forward and kissed Harry briefly on the lips as he crawled to kneel between Harry’s oh so slightly spread legs. Grabbing his wand from the table Orrie tapped the clothing left on Harry’s body, leaving him naked for all to see.

The sight of his naked body drew mutters of appreciation from both wizards, he was still skinny but he’d learnt that it didn’t mean he had to be weak and had improved his muscles through hard work.

Orrie passed the lube to Elliot to open and hold before tugging on Harry to spread his legs as far as they would go. After tapping his own boxers Orrie placed the wand where it had been before and he bend down to kiss and nibble from Harry’s neck to his belly button, stopping at both nipples of course.

“Just tell me to stop if needed okay Harry? There’s not a reason you can think of that we wouldn’t stop for if you wanted us too.” He said seriously, dipping two fingers in the waiting lube.

Harry’s heart warmed and he tilted his head back to kiss Elliot gently, “I understand but now I just want you to get on with it!” he grumbled jokingly.

Orrie chuckled and soon Harry felt the cool wetness of Orrie’s fingers rub just where he wanted them too, not even flinching as the cold met his burning skin.

When the tip of the first finger slipped in Harry gasped and had to hold himself back from pushing down on the fingers. It had been so long since he’d felt that pleasurable burn and when the whole finger slipped in Harry moaned for more.

Soon one finger turned to two and then to three and the burn was oh so good. Harry felt himself become lost in lust and pleasure so when Orrie asked if he was ready he could barely nod yes.

The burn of being stretched by Orrie’s hot flesh caused Harry to hiss slightly, the prep had helped greatly and so did the lube on Orrie cock. He felt kisses being pressed into his hair and over his face and soon the burning was bearable again.

Once Orrie was fully seated inside they all took a deep breath and smiled at each other. “Fuck you feel amazing Harry, so tight around me, so damn hot.” Orrie growled into his ear and he started to slowly pump his hips into the welcoming body beneath him.

“You feel great too but aren’t you going a little slow… Orpheus?” Harry giggled, knowing that the blond wizard hated being called by his full name.

Orrie didn’t reply with words, he just pulled also all the way out before snapping his hips forward so hard that Harry saw stars and couldn’t say another word; all that came out of his mouth were sighs, moans and pleads for more.

It didn’t take long for Orrie to start panting in Harry ear as he picked up the impossible pace even more. “Fuck Harry, I’m goin’ cum. I can’t hold it anymore.” He hissed as his lover tightened around him even more and that was all it took for Orrie to cum deep inside Harry with a groan.

Harry hissed as Orrie pulled out and rolled off him, letting the cool air touch his still burning cock. He moan in disappointment before remembering that there was still another one to go yet and he looked up to see Elliot sitting against the headboard, stroking his own erection with a lube slicked hand.

Harry stared at him for a moment before pleading, “Please Elli, please. Fuck I need to cum.”

Elliot hadn’t needed the pleading but it made his body shudder with need. Rubbing on a little more lube he crawled down Harry’s body, ignoring all of his sensitive spots.

This time they all knew that Harry was ready and without warning Elliot lined himself up and pushed into the waiting body.

Harry gasped at the larger size and Elliot moaned at the tightness that had been slicked with lube and his blond lover’s cum only moments before.

Elliot was rougher than Orrie and more demanding, Harry enjoyed the contrast but was glad Orrie had gone first, it just meant less pain and more pleasure.

Being so close from before meant that it only took one hard thrush and a sharp nip to a nipple to made Harry cum. And cum he did, his world turned to grey mush and he could barely hear the sounds of Elliot moaning deeply as he too came.

Harry couldn’t feel anything that wasn’t pleasure so when Elliot pulled back out of him Harry tried to hold onto him, not wanting to lose the fullness that made him feel so alive.

“Shh sweetheart,” Orrie said soft and Harry looked to see him sitting by Harry’s head with the pack of muggle wipes from the draw in hand, “We just got to clean you up and we can sleep alright love?” Harry nodded and let Orrie wipe the mix of cum and sweat from his belly.

Harry felt himself drifting away and barely stirred as Elliot lifted him under the covers with his boxers back on. Elliot slid into next to him and Harry curled into his chest.

Moments later the covers were lifted and Orrie joined them.

“He’d amazing isn’t he?” Elliot asked quietly.

“Mmmhmm,” Orrie replied, “Better than all my dreams.” 

“I can hear you, “Harry grumbled from between them, “Now sleep time.” They chuckled at him but he felt them settle into the bed and soon their breaths were even.

Just as he was about to fall over the edge of sleep Harry couldn’t help but think that all that pleasure had been hard won.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

* * *

 

Sitting at his kitchen table the next morning was a surreal experience, he had woke up drooling over Elliot’s chest and Orrie curled up behind him with his morning erection rubbing lightly against Harry’s slightly sore arse.

They had been murmured complaints as they had rolled out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom but the light touches all over his mostly naked body and the whispered words had reassured Harry in ways he hadn’t thought he needed to be.

They had all showered separately and had met up again at the dining table for coffee and toast. Harry had caught both of them smirking every time he had to fidget to get comfortable. Thank magic for the healing potion mixed in with the lube or Harry wouldn’t have been able to get out of bed after having had both of them up his arse.

They all knew that there was talking to be done but for now they just wanted to enjoy the peace and company. Once the toast was finished and the coffee drained Harry stood and led them toward the family room at the back of the house. The downstairs the house had one kitchen, one dining room, one formal living room and one family room that opened into the garden through a conservatory and upstairs there were three bedrooms, one with its own bathroom, a family bathroom and Harry’s office.

There was planning permission to expand into the loft and Harry had plans to do just that once Nathanael was at Hogwarts; he planned to turn it into a room for his son, a bedroom, bathroom and study room so that as he grows up he was be close but also have his own space.

The family room had a muggle computer and telly in one corner and along one wall was a huge sofa that was more than big enough for them to snuggle together.

And that was just what they did for the next hour, they kissed and cuddled, they talked about nothing serious and they laughed with each other. At some point the cats had joined them on the sofa, Jax jumping straight onto Harry while Mollie, being the braver and more adventurous, of the two, crawled all over the strange wizards, pausing only to lick Elliot’s hands and to nibble Orrie’s lose long hair. At the blond’s yelp his lovers had simply laughed again.

Being together like that was so easy, so calming and it distracted Harry so much that not only did he miss the sound of the floo but he also didn’t hear the sound of footsteps and neither did the others. Having had enough of the teasing Orrie had grabbed Harry by the arm and had dragged him so that the green eyed wizard was sitting in his lap. Their lips met slowly and Harry grinned into the kiss as he saw Elliot move so he could see better; just a shame that he didn’t move enough so they could see the door.

“Daddy’s got boyfriends! Daddy’s got boyfriends!” An excited voice chanted from the doorway and they all twisted round to see Nathanael standing there with a colossal grin on his face. “Daddy’s got boyfriends I like!” he cheered again as his father sat on another man’s lap blushing till his face couldn’t become redder.

Nathanael walked towards them and Harry slipped off of Orrie’s lap. “Umm yes sweetheart I guess I do…” Harry said as the others laughed beside him.

Nathanael nodded, his face still grinning, “Told you that you could do better than that slimly guy.” He frowned for a moment. “Does that mean that they are my daddies too? Because I like them and you’ve always said that two heads at better than one and three must be better than two…”

Harry had heard Elliot choke on his laugh at Harry’s son’s words and Orrie coughed in surprise. “Umm well Nathan that would be up to you and Elliot and Orrie. I can’t say I’d be upset but it’s a personal thing between you.”

Nathanael took that as he needed to pout as hard as he could towards Harry’s lovers. “Pleaseeee?” he whined and Harry turned to see the other wizards look at each other for a moment.

They nodded and Nathanael cheered, “But you can just call us our names yeah?” Chuckled Orrie as the wizarding child grinned brightly.

Nathanael nodded and threw himself into their joint arms, laughing as they tickled his sides and blew raspberries on his neck and cheeks.

Harry sat to the side and watched everything he had ever wanted for himself and his son come true. He watched as men he’d could admit he loved hug and play with his only child and he felt blessed by magic herself. He had his dream job, dream home, and dream lovers and for once none of it was really a dream.

It had taken a lot of heartache to get Harry where he was but there was nothing on that planet that would keep him away from happiness again.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little idea of mine. Just the epilogue to go and that’s set ten years or so down the line. It’s called In The Face Of Love, We Crumble and it’s going to be so cute aha!  
> Grown up Nathanael is so very, very adorable. Maybe someday I’ll write more for this but for now it’s just the epilogue to go and then I’ll start on whatever wins my fanfiction poll.  
> Thanks a million, Conquered King.


	6. Chapter Six: In The Face Of Love, We Crumble (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue, Ten Years On  
> This is the end, goodbye my sweeties. Goodbye Nathanael, Orpheus and Elliot, I love you little people inside my head. –Breaks down sobbing-   
> Joking, I might write odd bits for this world. Like how Orrie and Elliot met or perhaps some Harry and his apprentices. Whatever it might be they will be posted later.  
> Warnings and disclaimer: I own nothing and please do be aware of the fluff. So much fluff in this chapter. It’s almost a waterfall of fluff and sweetness.  
> Ages in this chapter are as follows- Harry: 39 Orrie: 36 Elliot: 47 Nathanael: 19

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{_

Ten Years Later (2019):

A lot more had happen in the nineteen years since Nathanael’s birth than Harry could ever have expected. He’d fallen in love with two amazing wizards, kissed and fought with them over silliest things, meanwhile his clinic had grown and he had taught three incredible apprentices but best of all he had watched his son grow into a better man than himself.

Harry had indeed fulfilled the vow he’d made in the hospital all those years ago: his son had had everything Harry had lost living most of his childhood at the Dursleys and Harry doubted that anyone could have been prouder of their child than he was of Nathanael.

Nathanael was now nineteen years old and after doing fantastically at Hogwarts had gone on and followed his father’s footsteps in the hope that he’d get to join his father at the clinic. It made Harry hope, somewhat childishly, that it would be the family business for years to come. Nathanael had done better at school than his father had, he’d worked hard to get the best marks he could and after he had passed his OWLS he had started to study long distance for his college degree in animal care and husbandry while still at Hogwarts readying for his NEWTS so than when he’d passed both with flying colours he’d been able to go straight to university.

The pride in Harry for his son was reflected in the eyes of Harry’s lovers and Nathanael’s step-fathers. Both Orpheus and Elliot had been there for the young man every step of the way, they’d laughed at his birthday parties, cried at his graduation and they had been so good to Nathanael that Harry never, ever regretted falling in love with the both of them.

Sure there had been times were Harry had tried to work through night to get away from home because he didn’t want to fight but those nights had always ended with either of his lovers storming into the clinic to drag him home for a rather passionate apology.

Elliot had quit his job as a lawyer and had joined the clinic to take over the administration and business side of things about a year after Harry had joined the relationship. At first Harry had felt guilty and it had taken a good long chat to set him straight enough for him to see the benefits of Elliot taking over duties that he himself had never been very good at.

After that they’d all had more time together and the business had grown under Elliot’s careful management; in fact they would be opening a second clinic to be run by Harry’s first apprentice, muggleborn Sophia Dellenwood, who had studied at university and with him at the clinic. She had impressed Harry with her passion for animals during her interview and he had had guided her through college and university to the point she was ready to stand on her own two feet. He had taken her on about two years after opening the clinic, just after Nathanael had gone to Hogwarts and she had been working will him full time for around a year.

Harry would be opening the new Clinic in Wizarding Glasgow in a few months and while he would head the practice for the first few months after that it would up to Sophia to keep the place together. Harry wasn’t worried, she was amazing at what she did and if she needed help he’d be only a floo call away.

Sophia would also be joined by Harry’s second apprentice, who Harry had taken on only a year after Sophia, after a few more months of work experience at the main London clinic. Levi Newton-Holt didn’t have a gender; Levi had been hit by a curse that had been aimed at his mother during the war that was supposed to stop a witch ever getting pregnant but as Levi had been a little boy it had simply, yet painfully, ripped away all physical signs of gender and so Levi had been home schooled. Levi hadn’t had a natural puberty, potions had caused a child body to grow to adult size and strength but Levi would never grow real body hair, the voice would always stay childlike and no hormones meant that would never feel any sexual or romantic desire.

Harry and Orrie had at first been horrified and had pitied Levi but the inner strength and the determination to be the best Levi possibly could be had led to Orrie taking the orphan under his wing.

Harry hadn’t been the only one in the clinic to take on an apprentice, both Charlie and Draco had taken on one each: in fact they were twins from Ireland, Tristan and Aisling Murphy. Tristan and Aisling had studied at an Irish private wizarding school for wizarding Catholics (Harry wasn’t sure how that worked but there was much he didn’t know about the wizarding world still after all these years) and Tristan had a knack for potions and their development while Aisling was the adventurous one, she had moved to Wales from Ireland for their Dragon reserve but joined the clinic to be with her brother a few months later.

They would be moving up to the new Clinic with Sophia and Harry was so proud of all his little business had achieved in only a few years of being open.

* * *

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><><><><><><><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

One thing Harry had gotten used to during the last ten years with his lovers was their need to wine and dine for every celebration. It didn’t matter if it was a birthday, anniversary or just to spend time with friends and family eating good food and enjoying the moment.

There hadn’t been much of a reason for their most recently planned dinner until Nathanael had asked if a couple of friends could join them at the restaurant. It was February so he didn’t have any exams and Harry was happy to meet his son’s friends. His letter had also said they he had something to tell his father and step-fathers how he’d he would rather do it in person.

Now the last time he’d wanted to have a sit down talk with any of them had been on his thirteenth birthday where he’d nervously blurred out that he didn’t think he was gay. Harry, Orrie and Elliot had stared at the blushing teen for a moment before they’d all burst out in laughter.

Nathanael had become redder and more upset till the point Harry thought it would be best to explain that they had known that their son hadn’t followed his father’s footsteps when it came to his sexuality and that not only did they not care but they were also happy that he felt he could talk to them about the important teenage things.

Harry wondered if the friend Nathanael was bringing could be a girlfriend instead. His poor baby had had trouble dating at Hogwarts, the girls had either wanted him because he was Harry’s son or he felt that they hadn’t been right for him. Nat had even tried dating Hermione’s daughter, Rose, but they quickly found that they were both too relaxed for a fire to burn.

Harry knew that when his son was ready to date that the young woman would have to be smart, fiery and she would have to push and challenge Nathanael till he’d break and fall at her feet. Nat may be the type to do anything for others but Harry knew that his son wasn’t a leader and he was secretly glad for that.

Dressing for the dinner out Harry felt all of his thirty-nine years; he’d even started to grey at his temples from stress and his once slimly toned body had become slightly chubby in places. His skin winkled with laugh-lines and his eye-sight had worsened after years of long nights working on sick animals with very little light.

But Harry had to admit that his sex life was still fantastic, even after ten years of being together. He had found that he enjoyed it when it was the three of them, when it was just him and Elliot or him and Orrie and he had found that he partially enjoyed watching his lovers enjoy each-others bodies. In fact he was sure that there had been many a time that they had set it up so he’d come home to find them entwined in cardinal bliss.

Harry shook the memory of their most recent act of lovemaking out of his mind, knowing that getting distracted now wouldn’t be the best idea when they had to leave in less than 30 minutes.

“Harry, are you ready yet love? It’s coming out to twenty to the hour and the table is booked for seven…” Harry turned to see Elliot, dressed in his favourite red robes, leaning against the door frame, looking far too handsome than he had the right to.

Harry nodded and without speaking he crossed the room to wrap his arms round the older wizards and pressed his lips gently against Elliot’s before pulling back and cuddling into the broad chest.

“I love you and I love Orrie… I’m so lucky.” He mumbled into solid muscle.

Elliot chuckled, “We know you do love, you tell us every day and don’t you dare think you are the only lucky one in this relationship.”

Harry laughed in return, “Never!” He kissed Elliot’s clothed chest and walked away, knowing he would follow.

Orrie was waiting for them in the kitchen of what had once been only Harry and Nathanael’s home but now was complete. Harry had built a small add on the ground floor to be Elliot’s office and had done what he’d promised and turned the attic space into a three room suite for his son to have his own space.

In fact they all had a room for themselves: Elliot his office, Nathanael his attic rooms and Orrie and Harry had taken over the two smaller bedrooms. Orrie had turned his into an art studio and Harry had his own office come library in Nathanael’s old bedroom. Of course they had the master bedroom left for the three of them to sleep in.

Harry laid a kiss against Orrie’s lips and he ran his hands over the wizard dressed in a fetching light blue robe. Harry’s own robes were black and Harry knew that his lovers loved him in black. _Black silks and laces,_ He thought for a moment before remembering that they did indeed have somewhere to be.

“Love you.” He purred anyway.

Orrie rolled his eyes, “Save it for after dinner lover boy, we have somewhere to be.”

Harry was tempted to pout but knew it would get him nowhere and make him look like a five year old who didn’t get their own way. Pouting only every worked in the bedroom and then only if they were already worked up with lust and desire.

Orrie smiled at him, knowing what Harry was thinking as always. “Come on Harry, Nat will already be there by now and you know how annoyed he gets when he thinks we are late because we have been messing around…” he chuckled and Harry laughed along with him, knowing it was very true.

“Alright I give in! Let’s get a move on and we might just be on time for once.”

Elliot was waiting for them by the floo; they’d floo from home to the local apparation point where they would Apparate to the muggle restaurant as they always did.

It didn’t take long to get to the restaurant, a small family run Greek place, called Achilles Heel. The name was very true; the food was amazing and had the three of them returning again and again. It would be Nathanael’s first time at the restaurant but Nathanael was a little piggy when it came to food and he ate almost anything.

Speaking of his son Harry spotted the young man waiting outside the restaurant with two beautiful young women, one short and beautifully curvy with waves of blonde hair and the other taller than his quite tall son with a stunning androgynous body and the hair was a shock of short purple.

From the moment Harry turned the corner and saw his son Harry come tell that Nathanael was in love and while the young man hadn’t followed his father’s sexually, had did seem to have found multiple lovers like Harry had.

His son waved and when they were close enough they embraced tightly. Both Elliot and Orrie gave Nat hugs before Harry turned to look at the awkwardly waiting young women. “Well Nat are you going to introduce us or are we supposed to guess their names?” Harry laughed as his son flushed red.

“Sorry dad, anyway this is Eleanor Leyland,” He said pointing at the curvy blonde, “She’s a muggleborn who was in Ravenclaw and is now studying at the same university as me and this is River Jernigan, a Welsh pureblood whose family run the creature shelter I volunteer at.” They both waved and smiled at the introduction.

“Ladies this is my dad, Harry Potter, his partners and my kinda step-fathers, Elliot Bode and Orpheus Lovegood but call him Orrie please!”

River stepped forward to shake Harry’s hand first, “Pleasure to meet you Mr Potter. I must say that you are a true inspiration to those who care for animals in the magical community.” Her voice was soft and very Welsh, the words slow and careful.

Harry smiled at her as Eleanor stepped forward to take her place, “Thank you Miss Jernigan, Miss Leyland, it’s a pleasure to meet my son’s friends.” Harry caught the blush on Eleanor’s face and he smiled slyly, he knew they were trying to hide something from him.

“Thank you Mr Potter, Nathanael talks about you all the time and we’ve, I’ve, been waiting to meet you for a while.” Eleanor said, grinning at River and for a moment Harry saw the fire in their eyes and he knew why his son had fallen for these beautiful women.

Just as Harry was about to mention that his son had yet to tell Harry anything about them but he found himself being pushed through the doors by one of his lovers and soon they found themselves sitting at their table chatting about Greek food and the restaurant itself as they looked over the menus.

When it came time to order Harry found it surprising how well the two girls had melted into the conversation and how much they had in common with Harry’s son and lovers and Harry himself. Orrie and River even order the same meal, Vegetarian Moussaka while Harry order the beef Moussaka and Elliot also ordered beef in the form of Stifado. Eleanor went for the Feta and Lentil salad and after taking the longest to decide Nat asked the politely waiting waitress if he could have the Lamb Kleftiko.

Once their food arrived there was almost silence as they enjoyed the delicious food but no words were needed to see the growing relationship between Nathanael, River and Eleanor. The way Nathanael’s eyes glanced towards them every so often to make sure they were alright and Harry saw both girls rub Nathanael’s shoulders whenever he seemed to tense-up.

It made Harry both delighted and sad to see his son interact  like that: Delighted because it meant his son had found people that understood him and that he could relax with but it also made him sad, sad because his son was worried to tell him that he’d found these amazing women.

Harry couldn’t understand why his would worry about telling him anything; Harry had always thought that he’d raised his son with an open mind and an open heart. He’d set clear boundaries but had never stopped Nathanael following his dreams.

But then again his son had, for some reason, been worried about telling his father that he didn’t find other boys attractive. Maybe it was just a part of being someone’s child, a part of having parents that you have to make proud, to be worried about what they think.

Harry knew that he would simply have to dig in and get the truth out of his son before he could reassure Nat that it was all alright and that he should stop being silly.

The question was how to get his son alone?

* * *

 

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

The answer came to Harry just after he’d paid for the dinner after a sharp word to his protesting son and after they had walked out of the door Harry turned to the group with a bright smile on his face.

“So there is a lovely park just round the corner and I suggest we walk off that lovely food while we look at the roses and fountains.” He smiled brightly as his lovers gave him questioning looks, knowing that they’d started something before they’d left and that Harry had been keen to finish it.

Harry just winked at them and smiled as his son watched in horror. His father had done this before when he wanted to question him and Nat had to hope that this time his father would take notice of his pleading looks.

No such luck as Harry grabbed Nathanael’s arm and lead his nervous son towards the park, grinning all the way. Behind them Harry heard his lovers politely offer to show the women the way and Harry heard a faint giggle but was too far forward to turn and see why.

Harry hoped his lovers had understood his plans to talk to Nathanael on his own because even though during their relationship Harry had tried his hardest to include them in everything to do with raising Nathanael, Harry knew that his son would react better to questioning if it was only him.

As Harry had been in this park before he knew that behind one of the larger fountains was a small covered bench that he and his lovers had spent more than a few hours snogging on. Now Harry wasn’t going to tell his son that and freak him out before they’d even started talking.

They took a seat and for a moment they just sat and stared into the flowing water. The night was almost silent and from the corner of his eye Harry watched his son take deep breaths.

“So I’m guessing they aren’t just your ‘friends’?” Harry said bluntly.

His son sighed, “I should have known you’d see it dad, you see everything.”

Harry laughed, “Nah, I don’t see everything. I didn’t see what was right in front of my eyes of so long I’m surprised Orrie and Elliot stuck with me. But what I do see is everything to do with you, like you not liking guys and like I knew you were hiding something… And then when I turned that corner this evening I knew you had found love.” He wrapped an arm around Nathanael’s shoulders; his son was taller than him and it made the hug slightly difficult but Harry was used to it. “But I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me?”

Nat shuddered and Harry tightened the hug, “I’m sorry dad, I don’t really understand why myself. I guess I didn’t want you to think that I was too young to fall in love or that I’ve got too much going on to think about relationships as well.” He paused for a moment, “I guess I also didn’t want you thinking I was using them. You taught me to respect everyone and that women and men are human first and I should be a gentleman but not treat women like they are going to break. I love them dad but I know others will see me as greedy and a pig for dating two women.”

Harry understood what his son was saying completely, Harry dating two men had caused a media storm even after all those years. It had soon died but if it had been two women then there would have be talk than he was using them and that they were under his control because even in the wizarding world women still face doubts on their ability to control their own sexuality, which is of course nonsense.

“I understand but it doesn’t mean I’m happy you felt the need to hide it from me” he laughed, “But now I’m curious, how did you end up dating two such beautiful but different women?” he asked and his son chuckled.

“It’s a funny story,” Nathanael started, “Now I know everyone says that but it really is.”

“Trust me love, with us Potter’s we can only fall in love under odd circumstances. Just look at Grandfather James and Grandmother Lily, she hated him for so long and then they fell in love.” He felt a flash of sadness at the thought of his parents.

Nathanael nodded, “Yeah and you and my papas.” Papa was what he had taken to calling Orrie and Elliot when he was feeling upset and so Harry turned and patted his sons arm.

“Why don’t you tell me a little bit of your own Potter love story?” Harry asked and his son nodded.

“It started with a couple of normal dates and a couple of cunning tricksters …”

_Flashback (September) in Nathanael’s point of view-_

_Nathanael had seen her in his basics class which the university ran for all wizarding students and he’d seen her in the university café a few times and he thought she was beautiful. Her long, ringlet blonde hair and soft plump body made him hot more than any girl at Hogwarts ever had. He liked her cute glasses and he could tell she was smart._

_But he didn’t have the nerve to ask her out or even speak to her so it took weeks of watching for them to exchange their first words._

_It was a warm Sunday afternoon in the library and Nathanael had just flooed back from his dad’s house to finish a paper due to for his animal osteology class. He’d taken a seat at an empty table and had started listening to music; it was half way through Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars when he felt the tap on his shoulder._

_He turned to find light blue eyes smiling at him through glasses and he stared at his crush._

_“So I’m guessing you didn’t hear me,” she chuckled softly as he shook his head, “I asked if I could take a seat.”_

_He couldn’t speak so he only nodded and she smiled again as she took a seat across from him. “I’m Eleanor Leyland and I’m studying architecture and engineering. What about you?” she held out her hand to shake._

_He gulped, “I’m Nathanael Potter but please call me Nat and I’m studying Veterinary science and medicine.” Her skin was soft and warm and Nat didn’t want to let go._

_“We were in the same year at Hogwarts I believe, I was a Ravenclaw and you a Gryffindor right?” he nodded, “and your dad runs that animal clinic right? I guess that would why you are studying to be a vet too.”_

_“Yeah, I’ve grown up with animals and I love helping them.” He smiled slightly, “but architecture and engineering sound far more impressive. I’m guessing you have big plans for yourself after you graduate?” he asked softly, as if he was going to scare her away if he spoke too loudly or too harshly._

_“Yes, I want to apply muggle understanding to magical buildings to see if I can improve them. You know that wizarding architecture hasn’t evolved since about 1700 hundred or so. I want to use glass and metal to make buildings that looks as magical as they are.” Nat knew that he should think more about what she was saying but all he could think about was how beautiful she looked when she got lost talking about something she loved._

_“You must be pretty smart but I guess once a Ravenclaw…” he said amused._

_“Always a Ravenclaw!” she finished with a laugh which he joined._

_They talked for another hour before parting ways and after that they met at least once every few days in the library until Nathanael got the courage to ask her out three weeks after they had first met._

_“So I’ve been thinking,” he said slowly and Eleanor looked up from her design for whatever magical building she’d thought up this time and she looked at him, head tilted in mild concern._

_“Yes?” the blonde woman prompted when he didn’t continue._

_Nat flushed but manged to stutter out, “Well I know we haven’t known each other long but would you like to go on a date?” he said almost too fast for her to keep up with._

_She looked at him blankly, “Finally you asked! I was going to give it another week and then I was going to ask you. My answer is yes but I don’t like spicy food so we’d have to go somewhere they serve a bit of everything. Maybe a Thai place?”_

_“Muggle or magical?” he asked in shock._

_Eleanor thought for a moment, “Either is good.”_

_Nathanael nodded, “Well I know a great muggle Thai restaurant not far from the train station on Barking Road… How does that sound? We could meet at the station and walk to the restaurant in only a few minutes?” He smiled shyly._

_She grinned and nodded excitedly, “Sounds g_ _reat, when? I’m free most evenings after I hand this paper in on Friday…”_

_“Is this Saturday any good then? Sixish?”_

_“Yeah I reckon I can do that.” The blonde stood and gathered her things before walking round the table to stand over him. “See you at the station at six pm on Saturday then.” She kisses his cheek and walked away._

_Nathanael was glad she didn’t turn back or she would have seen him holding his hand to where she had kissed like so love sick puppy._

* * *

 

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

_Four days later and it was the night of the date. A date that Nathanael was very nervous for, he was worried he’d say something to make him look a fool or than Eleanor would be disgusted by how deep his crush for her went._

_The apparation point wasn’t far from the station and when Nathanael caught sight of Eleanor he lost his breath at how beautiful she was. Her green dress hugged her generous figure and Nat had to think calm thoughts as his eyes glanced down at the tempting hint of her breasts that peeked out of the top of her dress._

_“Hiya Nat! How are you? Sorry I wasn’t in the library yesterday, I was with a friend but the good news is I might have found a place for you to volunteer like you were looking for. Come on I’ll tell you as we eat.” She linked her arms with his and dragged him towards the Thai Silver Palace._

_The evening was amazing, the food was great and the conversation was enchanting, Nathanael wondered if this is how his father had felt when he’d first met Orrie and Elliot._

_It wasn’t love yet but Nathanael felt it could be soon._

_“So yeah I was talking to a Hogwarts friend of mine, there’s a magical creature shelter looking for volunteers in North London. I have their address if you want it?” Eleanor said as they finished the dessert._

_He nodded, “That would be great, thanks. I had wanted to volunteer somewhere magical but doubted I’d find somewhere so I really am very grateful.” He smiled and took her hand. “I’ve had a great evening, I was wondering if I could have your number and maybe we could do this again?” he blushed._

_She smiled brightly and her eyes shined, “Oh sure, I’ll write my number on the back of the shelter address and I’ve really enjoyed myself too so I’d love to see you again, on another date I mean.” She got out a piece of paper and she added a long number on the back of the scrap of paper and passed it to him. “That’s my mobile number, text me when you want to meet again.”_

_They both stood and hugged gently. Feeling brave Nat kissed Eleanor on the cheek and blushed as she kissed him on the corner on his mouth causing him to lose his breath._

_They had shared payment and then walked towards the door together. Outside they turned and hugged again._

_“I’ll catch a taxi by the station so I’ll see you later.” Eleanor smiled almost slyly and it made Nathanael slightly nervous._

_“Yeah, see you.” He said and watched her walk away, sure than this was the beginning of the rest of his life._

* * *

 

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

_But the number she had given him failed to ring and she didn’t turn up in the library, or at least not the same time as him again. Nathanael was at first upset and then angry and then annoyed; if she hadn’t enjoyed the date they she should have just said and they could have stayed friends._

_It made him depressed but at least he had found a place to volunteer. Last Charm Animal Shelter was a large building that had once been a muggle pub; it was run by a branch of a Welsh pureblood’s the Jernigan family. The father Rocky was tall and calm and the oldest son, Matthew, was smart and great with the more exotic creatures. But it was the daughter that held Nathanael’s attention the most._

_She was called River and she was older than Nat by about three years and she was beautiful but the opposite of Eleanor. Where Eleanor had been blond and full figured, River was blue haired and androgynous in body and face, her lines sharp and spicy._

_It made Nathanael very confused._

_He had thought that Eleanor was everything he had wanted but here was an equally amazing and beautiful woman that he could chat to about animals and magic and anything._

_He didn’t want to forget Eleanor but if she wanted to forget him then what was he expected to do when River asked him on a date a few weeks after he’d joined the shelter? Tell her he was pining after someone who didn’t want him back?_

_No, he couldn’t so he had said yes but then he had to groan when River offered the same Thai place he had taken Eleanor. He had gritted his teeth and smiled before agreeing._

_On the date night they had met outside the restaurant and River had looked glorious in smart trousers and a strappy red top that barely covered her thin shoulders and the left the whole of her back open to the air._

_They had sat down for their meal and oddly enough River ordered the same as Eleanor had. Nathanael was sure he had seen her smirk at him but he dismissed it as him being slightly paranoid after the disastrous end to his last date._

_They chatted nicely and Nat found himself forgetting the slight break in his heart. Maybe he hadn’t found the one in Eleanor but perhaps River would be it and as he watched River laugh at his cheesy joke he felt his heart warm._

_A shadow fell over the table and Nat glanced up expecting the waiter but his eyes locked on the boiling blue eyes of Eleanor’s._

_He watched in horror as River too looked up and stared at the other woman._

_“So this is why you didn’t call me back.” Eleanor said coolly as she glared at Nathanael._

_“What? No! Of course not, the number you gave me didn’t work and I waited for you at the library for days after classes but you didn’t turn up.” He begged._

_“Oh sure.” She huffed._

_At that moment River leaned forward, “Do you know this woman Nat?” she asked softly and he nodded, “and you’ve been on a date with her not long ago.”  He nodded again and she sighed._

_“Yeah we went on a date in this very restaurant a month ago but I never heard from him after the date.” Eleanor added, glaring at him._

_“But I did try! Please you have to believe me, I didn’t mean for us not to talk. I really like you.” He froze at his use of present tense and he looked down into his lap in the hope that if he couldn’t see it then it wasn’t happening._

_“So you still like her?” River asked slowly and Nathanael shrugged. “I asked if you still like this woman Nathanael.” she asked again but harder._

_“Yeah.” He whispered._

_“And do you like this woman too?” Eleanor inquired into the silence._

_He nodded and more silence followed but after a few moments he heard giggling coming from the two women._

_He looked up to find them both sitting across from him smiling and holding hands as he watched them in shock._

_“What is going on?” Nat stuttered in shock at they watched him with grinning mouths._

_They giggled again, “Well I reckon we should take this to somewhere so on the private side don’t you?” River said and they both agreed. “Well our flat is a few streets along so let’s head there alright?” Nathanael nodded again._

_The journey to the small block of flats didn’t take long and as their flat was on the ground floor there wasn’t any stairs to climb. The flat was simple and small but full of ginger cats, in fact Nathanael saw at least four in the first few minutes. They reminded him of his own ageing cats back at his dad’s house._

_They sat and drank tea and Nathanael could barely contain the confusion that ran freely in his mind. Eleanor looked so comfortable that there was little doubt that she’d been there before but Nat just couldn’t figure out what was happening._

_“So you have questions I expect.” River stated after she drained the last of her tea and placed it away from watching cat eyes._

_Nat nodded and put his own half drank cup of tea down. “Yeah I guess I do.” He felt silence for a moment, “But I don’t know what to ask… I mean how on earth do you two know each other and what was up with that in the restaurant?”_

_Eleanor chuckled, “Shall we just start from the beginning Nat sweetie?” she asked and smiled at him._

_He breathed out in relief, “Yes please.”_

_They nodded at each-other, “So” River began, “Eleanor is my girlfriend, we’re not lesbians but I’m bi and Eleanor is pan-sexual. I met her when she came to find her baby sister an owl to go to Hogwarts with and we’ve been dating ever since.” Nathanael could do nothing but listen on in shock._

_“But we’ve never needed a man in our lives, even if we are still attracted to them, so when I met you I was shocked at how much I liked you in such a short space of time. You were so lovely and smart that I couldn’t help but fall a little in love right then. I told River all about it and soon we agreed that we’d just had to have you.” Eleanor rubbed her girlfriend’s hands as she spoke and Nat watched on in envy._

_River nodded at the other woman’s words, “I didn’t need to meet you to know we’d get along great but we didn’t know how you’d feel about going on a date with someone already in a relationship so we hid that little fact from you and planned from both of us to have a date with you before making up our minds.” She laughed throatily and Nat’s body couldn’t help reacting at the enchanting sound. “That’s why I took so long in the toilet; I called Eleanor to say I was sure that I wanted you to.”_

_Nathanael had no words to say, he could only stare at them in disbelief as they smiled at him hopefully.  It took a while but he finally managed to speak, “So you are telling me that I’ve been on two dates with two beautiful women who are not only dating each other but want to date me too? Date both of you, at the same time?” He was so bewildered at the idea that when they nodded yes he couldn’t help but laugh._

_The gave him his moment but after thirty seconds of slightly crazed laughter River leant forward and rubbed Nat’s shaking shoulder. “I’m sorry we played a trick on you like that but we really like you and we thought that if we approached you together we’d either scare you off or you’d get all high and honourable over dating two women at once. Forgive us?” She grinned at him while her girlfriend crossed the room to cuddle into his side._

_Knowing they were right he cuddled back into her, wrapping his long arm round her soft shoulders. “Of course, I just can’t believe you both want me. I was so confused when I found myself interested in you, River, after such a short time after thinking Eleanor was the one for me. You are both so different that the idea of finding happiness seemed to be far away…I never thought I’d find contentment and the chance of love with two people like my father did.” He mumbled into blonde hair and River sat on his other side and her thin body nestled in too._

_Nathanael found himself enjoying the difference between them, one soft and strong and the other lines and angles. It was like hugging a big teddy bear with one arm and a work of modern art, like glass but more like diamond, with the other and he found that he quite liked it._

_None of them spoke for a few minutes as there was simply no need, they were warm and comfortable and they didn’t want to ruin the moment._

_After a while Eleanor sat up and looked deep into his eyes, her own blue ones burning bright with joy. “So you’ll stay with us? For as long as we are all happy, as long as we can kiss and hug every day and for as long as we’ll love each other? You promise?” the blonde witch sounded so childlike at that moment that he could only stare and nod as River leant in and kissed Eleanor._

_It was a thing of beauty to watch, they melted together and their fires burnt so radiantly for each other that Nathanael could do nothing but sit and watch as they took it in turns to taste and tease the other._

_The kiss ended far too soon for the young wizard’s liking but when they turned on him and he could do nothing as he soon found plump red lips against his own. Eleanor took control of his lips, demanding his soul, his heart, his everything and he lost the last of his breath as River’s lips and teeth attacked his vulnerable neck and throat._

_Nathanael couldn’t help but moan at the dual sensations and he let his hands wonder down their bodies until he had a hand on the small of their backs where he used his strength and position to pull them towards him. He grinned as they moaned and wriggled against him._ This is amazing, _he thought as they continued to press him farther into the sofa and farther into his heart, forever._

* * *

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After Nathanael had finished talking his father stared at his son for a moment before bursting out in laughter as he was watched by worried eyes.

After he had calmed down he turned to his son and smiled, “I’m not going to embarrass you with details but you will never know how close that is to how I finally fell into your papas’ arms.” He chuckled again at the memory.

Nathanael looked at his father in hope, “So does that mean you accept them? You don’t care that there are two of them?” he pleaded with the puppy eyes he had long since out grown.

Harry knew that there was only one way to get through to his son so he pulled the nineteen year old against his chest like he had done when he was a child. “Of course I do love, I love you and I love that you have found happiness. It’s another Potter curse I reckon, like our hair… It’s like in the face of love, we crumble.” He kissed his sons forehead and sighed in relief as the taller boy relaxed.

They sat like that for a few more minutes, enjoying their father-son bond. It was only when Harry felt his son shiver in the cold that he realised that they had been sitting and talking for almost an hour and he hoped that his lovers and his son’s girlfriends were okay waiting for them.

“Alright love, why don’t you head on back to your girls now?” Harry said quietly.

Nathanael looked at him confused, “Aren’t you coming too?” He asked.

Harry shook his head, “Not yet Nat, I’m just going to have a moment but let the others know I won’t be more than ten minutes.”

Will that his son stood up from his father’s warmth and he kissed Harry’s forehead like Harry had done to him not long before.

“Alright dad… Thank you dad, for listening and I love you.” He smiled.

Harry chuckled, “Its okay son, I’ve never minded listening to you natter on before so why would I be bothered now?”

Nathanael gave him an injured look and walked away to Harry’s childish laughter.

It was times like these when Harry realised how lucky he had become; it didn’t matter about his past with Ginny or the stress of his vet training and it didn’t matter how long it had taken him to recognise that Orrie and Elliot were the ones for him.

Harry knew that at that moment in time he had everything a man, no a human, could ask for. He had an amazingly smart and caring son who had found happiness, he had the job of his dreams and he worked with some of the most inspirational people and of course he had lovers that he could hold and be with forever but never want to live without.

Sounds drew his attention to his left and he turned to find them watching him softly so he patted the bench next to him for them to take a seat, which they did and the both grabbed a hand each.

“You okay love?” Orrie asked a minute or so later.

Harry nodded and smiled, “I don’t think I’ve ever been better.”

Elliot rubbed Harry’s hand, “You sure?”

“Mmmhm, yeah I’m really sure. I have everything I need and I love you two you know.” He mumbled into the dark of the night.

“Yeah Harry, we know” Elliot whispered back.

 “And you know we love you too.” Orrie added.

“Oh believe me I know, and believe me I could never be happier. But that’s enough lovey-dovey stuff; we have a son and a couple of in-laws to get home.” He stood, dragged the bigger men with him and together they walked away, hands gripped tightly and hearts light and full of joy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you of fluff. I told you it would be sickly sweet and slightly over the top.  
> Now this is the last official chapter but I want to add a few mini extras, like how Orrie and Elliot met, Nat’s wedding and how Eleanor and River got together. They will take me a while so this will be marked as complete.  
> Levi is there as a reminder of the power of magic and the Greek food was google.   
> Please review. I like reviews. I love reviews. Please!
> 
> Till the result of my fanfiction poll comes in I’m writing a short story (5,000-8,000 words) called Kiss Thy Red Rose Lips about Harry falling in love with a cross-dresser who I have yet to name so ideas for that are welcome. He’s Rose when dressed in ladies clothing but he need a real name as he’s only really a part time cross dresser.  
> Now I thank you deeply for reading my fanfiction (First multi chapter I’ve posted and finished aha)! Please keep an eye out for new work.  
> Also I’ll be working on Ambassador’s Journal too.  
> Bye for now!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of my new story? Reviews are cool, and so are corrections. I don’t have children nor have I been round any premmies (Thank gosh for the NHS website!) so I might had got stuff wrong. Just let me know and I’m happy to change it.  
> Peace, Conquered King.  
> oNoNo.


End file.
